Lucky seven
by Joseph Ida
Summary: Four cats are chosen to journey to the sun drown place to locate a badger but they end up with seven. They have to move quickly since the forest is going to be destroyed by the Two legs. Then they must get the clans to their new home when they get back. Rated T for some violent scenes and character death. Warriors belongs to their owners.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Allegiances:

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: **Firestar (flame colored ginger tom)

**Deputy: **Graystripe (long haired gray tom)

**Medicine cat: **Cinderpelt (Dark Gray She-cat)

Apprentice: Leafpaw

**Warriors: (Toms and She cats without kits)**

Mousefur (Small dusky she-cat)

Apprentice: Spiderpaw

Dustpelt: (Dark brown tabby tom)

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

Sandstorm (Pale ginger She-cat)

Apprentice: Sorrelpaw

Swiftwind (Battle scarred black and white tom)

Brightheart (White she-cat with ginger patches)

Brackenfur (Golden brown tabby tom)

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Thornclaw: (Golden brown Tabby tom)

Apprentice: Shrewpaw

Cloudtail (Long haired white tom)

Brambleclaw (Dark brown tabby tom)

Ashfur (Pale gray tom with darker flecks and golden fur on head)

Rainwhisker (Dark gray tom)

Sootfur (Light gray tom)

**Apprentices: (More than 6 moons old training to be warriors)**

Sorrelpaw (Calico she-cat)

Squirrelpaw (Dark ginger she-cat with one white paw)

Leafpaw (Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws)

Spiderpaw (Black and brown tom with long legs)

Shrewpaw (Small dark brown tom)

Whitepaw (White She-cat)

**Queens: (She-cat's expecting or nursing kits)**

Goldenflower (Pale ginger she cat, oldest nursery queen)

Ferncloud (Pale gray with darker flecks She-cat)

Kits: Larchkit (Brown tabby she-cat)

Hollykit (Brown tabby she-cat)

Birchkit: (Light brown tabby tom)

**Elders: (Former Warriors and Queens now retired)**

Frostfur (Beautiful white She-cat)

Dappletail (Tortoiseshell she-cat oldest cat in the clan)

Speckletail (Pale tabby she-cat)

Longtail (Pale tabby with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight)

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: **Blackstar (large white tom with Jet black paws)

**Deputy: **Russetfur (Dark Ginger She-cat)

**Medicine cat: **Littlecloud (very small tabby tom)

**Warriors:**

Oakfur (Small brown tom)

Apprentice: Smokepaw

Tawnypelt (Golden and white she-cat with gray splotches)

Cedarheart (Dark gray tom)

Rowanclaw Dark ginger tom)

Apprentice: Talonpaw

Tallpoppy: (Long-legged light brown She-cat)

**Apprentices:**

Smokepaw (Dark Gray tom)

Talonpaw (Light yellow tom with ginger and gray splotches)

**Elders:**

Runningnose (Small gray and white tom, formally the medicine cat)

**Windclan**

**Leader: **Tallstar (Elderly black and white tom with a very long tail)

**Deputy: **Mudclaw (Molted dark brown tom)

Apprentice: Crowpaw

**Medicine cat: **Barkface: (Short tailed brown tom)

**Warriors:**

Onewhisker (Brown tabby tom)

Ashfoot (Broad-faced gray she-cat)

Webfoot (Dark Gray tabby tom)

Tornear (Tabby tom)

Whitetail (Small white She-cat)

**Apprentices:**

Crowpaw (Dark smoky gray, almost black tom)

**Elders:**

Morningflower (Tortoiseshell She-cat)

**Riverclan**

**Leader:** Leopardstar (Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat)

**Deputy: **Mistyfoot (Gray she-cat)

**Medicine cat:** Mudfur (Long haired light brown tom)

Apprentice: Mothwing (Beautiful golden tabby she-cat)

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw (Smoky black tom)

Heavystep (Thickset tabby tom)

Stormfur (Dark gray tom)

Feathertail (Light gray she-cat)

Hawkfrost (Broad shouldered dark brown tom)

Mosspelt (Calico She-cat)

Littlefoot (Small brown tom with one white paw)

**Queens:**

Dawnflower (Pale Gray she-cat)

**Elders:**

Shadepelt: (Very dark gray she-cat)

Loudbelly (Dark brown tom)

**Cats outside of the clans**

Barley (Black and white tom that lives at a farm close to the forest)

Ravenpaw (Sleek black cat that lives on the farm with Barley)

Purdy (Elderly tabby tom that lives in the woods near the sea)

Cody (Tabby kittypet)

Sasha (A tawny colored rogue she-cat)

Judith (Light brown tabby rogue she-cat)

**Other animals**

Midnight: (A star gazing badger that lives by the sea)

**Prologue**

A light blue she-cat padded across the starry night sky as he had a nervous look on her face, she soon gathered around with the other cats that have managed to meet with her. They looked at her as she had something to say. The other cats waited as she began to speak.

"Cats of Starclan, I have forseen that a prophecy has told about us is coming true, for many moons, the two legs have been taking more and more of our territory and the destruction of the forest seems imminent and we shall be in trouble if it does happen." The Blue she-cat mewed as the others gathered around to listen.

"Well Bluestar you're right about the whole situation so what is it that we have to do? We don't want the clans to die from starvation if the territories are reduced to nothing." Oakheart, Bluestar's mate responded. Nightstar soon butted into the conversation as they were deciding on the matter.

"We tell the clans to leave and find a new home." Nightstar responded. Deadfoot looked at Nightstar if he was insane but Nightstar was right but a question still lingered in his head.

"If the clans leave, where will they go? The forest is their home and it's not like a clan is going to pick up their nests and just leave. Many cats will end up dying so we need a better solution." Deadfoot mewed as he was worried that the clans would perish in their search for a new home, Oakheart had another idea.

"How about we select a cat from each clan to go look for this badger called Midnight, she's been to starclan before and she is a knowledgeable traveler roaming far and wide, she'll know where the best place for the clans to settle will be." Oakheart mewed telling them his idea. The cats nodded in agreement but this left them with another question.

"Even if Midnight knows where the clans could settle, where could she be found?" Nightstar asked as he was wondering where they could find her.

"She normally is at the sea for much of Greenleaf as prey there is abundant and then heads to this huge lake over the mountains for the winter." Oakheart mewed as he was keeping track of the badger's whereabouts.

"Okay so the plan is settled, who do you think we should let to go on this journey? The sun drown place would be a far place to walk and the biggest matter would be time, could the cats arrive back before the clans are nothing but dust?" Deadfoot asked.

"It's risky but it's worth the shot." Bluestar responded. "Pick one cat that you want to partake on this journey to find the Sun Drown place." She was waiting on the others since she was going to go last.

"I choose Feathertail of Riverclan to be part of this journey. If you also use Feathertail as your avatar, I'm reporting you." Oakheart responded as he made his choice.

"I choose Tawnypelt of Shadowclan to help Feathertail on this trip, one cat should not be able to complete the journey alone." Nightstar mewed as he puts forth the cat he chose.

"I choose Crowpaw, he has lots of growing to do and a journey like this would teach him not to be so brash and angry, he's very short tempered thinking that no one loves him meanwhile everyone does and he doesn't know about it." Deadfoot mewed as he made his choice in choosing an apprentice.

"I choose Brambleclaw to be the journeying cat of Thunderclan, his size and bravery would make him stand out as a leader of the four cats that will be traveling to go find Midnight." Bluestar mewed making her choice. Once that was settled she mewed the voice that would surely change everything: "Darkness, air, water and sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots." The four cats soon parted ways as they went to tell the journeying cats what their quest was. This was going to be a difficult trip if they didn't move quickly.

**[A/N]: This is the beginning of a new multi chapter story that will definitely get you excited. The story will be taking place from the beginning of Midnight to the end of Dawn so it's going to be a long one but here are a few changes I'm going to be making to the story:**

**Tawnypelt's fur color: In the books she's a tortoiseshell but she's a golden white she-cat with gray splotches similar to Tawnyfoot from the last warriors fanfic I wrote but more importantly, this is Tawnypelt's pelt pattern and color in Mookitti's videos. (There will be some Moonkitti references in this story so pay attention to those.)**

**Cutting out chunks of the books: The books are extended to 300 pages and how would you make 300 pages of a single book dedicated to a cat's journey and in Midnight, they don't travel until halfway through the book so I'll be cutting down on the filler. Plus Leafpaw's point of view won't be in this story since it's mostly the journey of the traveling cats. Leafpaw will get some moments in the story but nothing much.**

**Swiftwind: Swiftpaw survive the dogs and gets his warrior name however, he's covered in scars because of it.**

**The OC's: Littlefoot would be the cat that would be accompanying the journeying cats to the sun drown place and back even though he wasn't chosen to. Judith would be appearing when the clans prepare to move from the old forest home after the events of Moonrise. Other than that, I don't see the purpose to extend the list for very long periods of time with multiple OC's.**

**Make sure you look forward to reading this since it's going to be somewhat of a trip for the main characters. First chapter will be posted soon.**


	2. Salty air and curious cats

This night was a particularly bizarre one for the clans since it was a full moon, the sky remained very clear but very few stars were seen, the cats made their way to Fourtrees for the gathering. When the cats got there, they were greeted by cats as they sat down and discussed about their topics when Brambleclaw sat down to socialize.

"When I woke up, I got the taste of salt water in my mouth; I think Starclan is trying to tell us something." Brambleclaw began. The other cats looked at him thinking he was crazy when Feathertail, a beautiful light gray She-cat sat down next to him. She then spoke.

"You know, I got the same taste in my mouth too. I wonder if star-clan is trying to tell us something. Soon a smaller brown cat despite his fur being a bit bright for the shade sat down next to them.

"Yeah I was talking about it with Feathertail today when I was out fishing with her; she said that the river tasted salty to her." The small cat mewed.

"Yeah I wonder if Starclan is trying to say something to us." But before Brambleclaw could continue; the leaders called out to begin the gathering.

"Cats of all clans, there has been a shortage in rabbits in Windclan and some of our warriors are complaining about being thirsty all the time. We need more access to the larger rivers so our warriors don't come back like shriveled up heather if didn't have enough water." Tallstar mewed as he addressed the shortage in Windclan. Leopardstar, riverclan's leader turned to Tallstar as she was ready to make a deal with him.

"I'll let you know that you can have the rivers at fourtrees to drink, don't think your warriors can steal our fish to sustain for your rabbit shortage. You have long legs that are made for running to chasing rabbits or better yet, why don't you dig out the rabbits yourselves." Leopardstar mewed as she struck the deal but she gave them a warning on it. She then made fun of Windclan for being good hunters but poor diggers. Tallstar turned to her.

"You know I won't have the tunnels dug back out even if more warriors would die from cave ins from the ground above." Tallstar called back. Firestar decided to break it up.

"The gathering is a time of peace not arguments. Leopardstar, make your call out please." Firestar announced to tell the cats that the gathering is not meant to vent your opinions and points of view. He turned to Leopardstar giving her the all clear.

"Riverclan has three new warriors this moon, their names are Hawkfrost, Littlefoot, and Mothwing. We found Littlefoot as a kit and he was on the verge of starvation but Mosspelt was kind enough to nurse him back to health, as for Hawkfrost and Mothwing, a rogue decided to dump them on our territory so we decided to raise them." Leopardstar mewed as she made the announcement. Blackstar turned as he was pretty bothered.

"So Riverclan has decided to take in three rogues." Blackstar mewed slyly at the Riverclan leader.

"Never mind that Thunderclan and Shadowclan have decided to do the same thing in recent memory." Tallstar snapped back at Blackstar. Firestar decided to push his way in between the bickering cats to try to break it up; Leopardstar had ignored it completely as she continued.

"And Mothwing wants to be the new medicine cat." Leopardstar announced. All the cats gasped as they would never trust a rogue to be the next medicine cat as Leopardstar continued. "Mudfur is getting very old at this point so we need a replacement for him." The cats were very bothered by this seeing that they wouldn't take in this many rogues at once.

"I won't let her until cat god tells me I can." Mudfur mewed angrily; they knew they had to finish up quickly before things got heated even more. Firestar and Blackstar made their announcements as they decided to head back to their camps and settle down for the night. Brambleclaw laid down in his nest for the night as he fell asleep, in his dream there was a voice as the water crashed against it as the salty taste came back to him. Soon a voice was heard and it was Tawnypelt's.

"I'm having the same dream as you are, we are so far apart yet we can be seen right in front of each other." Brambleclaw turned around to see Tawnypelt right next to him floating on a scrap of wood made from Two leg material right near the coast. They saw multiple two legs on the nearby beach all taking some time in the sun. Two leg kits were playing in the surf and further up were more two legs on the wooden path getting goodies for themselves and then the two cats turned to their left to see that the wooden path was extended out as there was a whole host of contraptions as they were having fun, they were slowly getting closer with the tide getting closer, Tawnypelt then mewed.

"You must paddle the clans back out to sea before it is too late and we're stuck on the beach." Brambleclaw woke up as he was surprised about what the dream was. He soon got up with his temporary apprentice, Squirrelpaw to do a routine patrol.

Littlefoot and Feathertail were doing a patrol too with Mistyfoot by their side as they were discussing about the salty taste Feathertail keeps getting in her mouth but this dream was downright freaky.

"So what was the dream like?" Littlefoot asked as he padded along the river.

"It almost felt like we were being dragged closer to the shore, many two legs were there and it was loud, their nests extending as high into the sky." Feathertail mewed describing on what she saw last night.

"I'm willing to leap out into the water and make sure we don't end up on the shore." Littlefoot vowed to Feathertail, making a promise to not let the two legs get them. Mistyfoot responded.

"I like the enthusiasm you're showing, when you were a kit, you were too terrified to leave the den and now you're walking about with us, I'm surprised it only took you two and a half-moons to make you into a warrior." Mistyfoot mewed to him.

"That's because I helped him do everything. I feel like I'm his mother but we don't know who's his actual mother is." Feathertail responded to Mistyfoot's comment. Soon Feathertail notice something hanging low enough for her to grab it. It was a nice big green leaf right near her. She noticed the water droplets gathering on it as she took a keen interest in. It was a rather hot day and one of the patrolling cats was thirsty. She grabbed the leaf as she set it down on the ground. "Here Littlefoot, drink this, you must be very thirsty since it's very hot out now and sticky." The small cat began to lap up the dew water as it felt refreshing to him. A loud bang was heard as the three cats raised their heads to investigate. They padded down the river to see three Windclan cats that have decided to trespass on Thunderclan territory and they were stealing Riverclan's prey, against Leopardstar's agreement. The only apprentice in Windclan was with them and he was busy ramming himself into trees and rocks to kill this one fly that had been buzzing around them.

Littlefoot thought he can join in on the fun so he rushed ahead wondering if he can ram the apprentice playfully. Soon the apprentice saw him and decided to try to ram him back so he charged at him. But before their heads could make contact, Mudclaw, the Windclan deputy stood in front of the two cats deciding to scold his apprentice.

"Crowpaw, you must learn that Windclan cats never play with Riverclan cats." Mudclaw hissed at the apprentice. Crowpaw decided to pout about it as Feathertail padded up to take her patrol somewhere else. She picked up the small cat by the scruff as she carried him off.

"Riverclan? Feathertail, what's a Riverclan cat?" Littlefoot asked as he was being carried away.

"Why that's what we are dear." Feathertail responded. She began to pad away with Mistyfoot.

"Well why can't I play with that Windclan apprentice? We were having fun." Littlefoot asked curiously he was being carried off by Feathertail.

"Well we keep to our own clan, Windclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Skyclan. We never do anything together." Feathertail responded as she continued to pad away.

"Why?" Littlefoot asked as he was still curious by what Feathertail was talking about.

"Well, because we're different. It's always been that way ever since the Warrior code was established." Feathertail mewed to him. They continued to pad away together.

"Well why?" Littlefoot asked as he was still figuring out the answer.

"Oh don't worry so much. When we have our own kits in the future, there will be many apprentices for us to train and play with." Feathertail mewed happily as she wanted to keep to an optimistic future.

"I wish that time was now." Littlefoot admitted.

"It will come soon, I promise. There's no need to jump to where you want to be without experiencing what comes in between." Feathertail responded. Soon the hisses between Thunderclan and windclan cats ensured as the cats padded away. The salty taste of ocean air was just the beginning of the signs the clans were experiencing.


	3. Who do we choose

That night Brambleclaw was asleep again, the dream of him being there on that floating piece of twoleg rubbish soon came back to him. He turned to see Tawnypelt again who was staring at the beach full of twolegs as they were doing their business but this time they were bigger and a lot clearer to see. Brambleclaw turned to his left to see Crowpaw, the Windclan apprentice he ran into earlier while he, Squirrelpaw and Dustpelt were out on a patrol. He peeked over to see Feathertail on another piece of the junk as they all slowly drifted together and towards the beach. He knew the taste of salty air was in his mouth as he was drifting closer and closer ever so slightly. It would be the point where they would run into the twolegs, they had to have their meeting.

Brambleclaw woke up as he padded to where the cats agreed to meet. As he padded out he had the taste of salty water in his mouth and he spotted an old friend speaking to Firestar, it was Ravenpaw.

"How are you doing today Ravenpaw?" Firestar asked.

"I'm doing fine but I'm a bit worried." Ravenpaw replied. Brambleclaw tuned in to what the cats were talking about.

"What are you worried about?" Firestar asked Ravenpaw to what he was saying. Ravenpaw opened his mouth and he replied.

"There is a suspicious amount of twoleg activity in the area around the clans. They have contraptions bigger than my own barn with giant claws strong enough to even befall the largest of trees. I don't like what is going on. Also, how is Sorrelpaw?" Firestar quickly came up with the answer about one of his apprentices.

"She's fine; she just received her warrior name, Sorreltail." Firestar responded. He soon remembered something else that he wanted to talk to Ravenpaw about. "Ferncloud just had a new litter of kits three of them to be extact."

"Can I play with them?" Ravenpaw asked excitedly. He was happy to hear new kits were born.

"Sure, they're in the nursery with Ferncloud." Firestar responded. Ravenpaw padded to the nursery where Brambleclaw decided to pull him over to ask him about the salty water taste.

"I keep tasting salt water in my mouth, is there any sign of what is going on?" Brambleclaw asked Ravenpaw what was going on. Ravenpaw thought for a moment then an idea sprang into his mind like a cat pouncing on a mouse.

"Has Starclan been sending you prophecies about the Sun drown place?" Ravenpaw asked. Brambleclaw soon thought about it for a moment then he remembered what he was dreaming about.

"Sun drown place? You mean that beach?" Brambleclaw asked nervously.

"Beaches are real." Ravenpaw mewed at Brambleclaw traumatizing him. Ravenpaw soon turned and left. Bramblepaw stood there shaking. He soon regained his train of thought and that he knew he had to meet the others to make sure knew what he was talking aabout. He turned to see that Ravenpaw has disappeared into the nursery and he padded to Fourtrees. He headed there to make sure he was able to meet them there. However, there was a cat trailing behind him. He turned around as he dreaded this moment would come. There was no escape from Squirrelpaw.

"What are you doing here?" Brambleclaw asked Squirrelpaw. Squirrelpaw knew she had to lie in order for her not to get sent back to camp.

"I was hunting." Squirrelpaw lied. Brambleclaw looked at the apprentice wondering as he turned.

"All right." Brambleclaw responded as he turned and headed to Fourtrees. Squirrelpaw decided to follow. Once Brambleclaw got there the other cats that were there were Tawnypelt, Crowpaw and Feathertail as well as her brother.

"Okay so this everyone and why is your brother here Feathertail?" Brambleclaw mewed as he made sure that all the cats Starclan has chosen were sent out, he realized they had one cat extra.

"I'm taking Stormfur as my date." Feathertail mewed. Stormfur looked at them with a smug look across his muzzle. Brambleclaw realized the cat that normally stuck by Feathertail was nowhere to be seen.

"Then where's Littlefoot?" Brambleclaw asked as he wanted to know where the small tom's whereabouts were.

"Last time I checked I asked him if he wanted to go on the journey to where starclan has chosen us to go. I was pretty vague about it so not a lot of detail was spilled out and he said he needed more time to decide on the matter. He then went off with Mistyfoot." Feathertail responded, she scratched an itch behind her ear as Brambleclaw spoke.

"Since Starclan was pretty vague about it I've finally decided what they were trying to tell us where we should go." Brambleclaw began; the other cats listened to what he had to say. "They want us to go to the Sun drown place." He concluded, the other cats had questions since they were puzzled at what he said.

"And where is this Sun drowning place?" Crowpaw asked as he knew no place like that would exist.

"It's simple enough; we just follow the sun west until we reach the ocean." Brambleclaw mewed.

"Seems legit." Stormfur muttered as he though how would following the sun will lead them to the ocean. The cats thought about it further and they began to decide when they should meet.

"When should we meet, we should move quickly though." Tawnypelt asked as she was worried that the twolegs would have completely leveled the forest before they managed to return back to their camp.

"We'll meet back here the day before the half moon. Then we'll start our journey from there." Brambleclaw suggested. Soon the cats turned and parted their ways. Squirrelpaw was watching them the entire time as she was taking notes visually and hearing what they were saying. She knew she wanted to be part of this.

That night, the memory of him being in the ocean was still there but it was vastly different compared to the calm surf with the twolegs from the nights before. The four cats hung onto a piece of Twoleg junk as they were all violently rocked by the waves. A piece of the junk breaks off sending Brambleclaw into the raging storm. He wails frantically wanting the help but the ocean takes him farther and farther away to a cave where he was knocked out. He soon woke up to see that it was all just a nightmare then the voice from starclan echoed to him

"Beaches are real." The voice called out, and then the voice vanished.

Cinderpelt was in her den with Firestar as she was looking at a burning piece of wood that was giving the den the light it needed. She began to make out with what the crackling sound of the wood was.

"Firestar and Tigerstar are totally going out." Cinderpelt read to Firestar. Firestar very quickly knew he had to separate Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw.

Several days go by as the cats were beginning to get antsy; the day that the cats were going to leave was tomorrow. Brambleclaw was hunting with Mousefur and Spiderpaw hunting a squirrel upon which the two cats decided to go straight after it leaving Brambleclaw all alone. He soon began looking around for other prey when he spots something bigger stuck in a gorse bush. It was Squirrelpaw. Brambleclaw began to tug trying to free Squirrelpaw from the bush. Much of Squirrelflight's fur gets pulled off from the bush leaving parts of her pelt in patchy sections with most of the fur from those areas still there. However while doing this Squirrelpaw decided to spy on what he was thinking and as a result all of his plans to leave were spilled out of his pockets.

"Heh." Squirrelpaw muttered. Soon Firestar showed up.

"What are you doing?" Firestar asked, he was somewhat mad that Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw were together.

"I was freeing Squirrelpaw from the gorse bush." Brambleclaw responded. Firestar looked at him as his eyes had fire in them.

"How many times do I have to say it, that you two aren't supposed to be near each other?" Firestar mewed as if he had a bitter sound in his voice."

"I didn't want Squirrelpaw to get trapped." Brambleclaw responded. Firestar looked at the two of them as he thought for a moment.

"Squirrelpaw, come with me, we need to talk." Squirrelpaw got up as she left leaving Brambleclaw all alone. He knew he had to pass the time before he decided he could get up and get moving with the others.

That night in Riverclan, it was pretty busy as the cats were busy deciding on what to do. Feathertail turned to the small tom wondering on whether he was going or not to the Sun drown place. She approached him wondering if he had his answer ready.

"So Littlefoot have you decided on whether or not you're going to come with us?" Feathertail asked. Littlefoot looked at her as he had been thinking long and hard about it.

"Yes I have and I would be the most willing cat to accompany you on this long journey." Littlefoot mewed. He sprang up excited as he was ready to go with Feathertail and Stormfur.

"So you're coming with us, I'm so excited!" Feathertail mewed as she saw the small tom had decided to come along with them.

"So when do we leave?" Littlefoot asked excitedly as he was still bounding with his usual enthusiasm.

"We leave tomorrow to fourtrees then we'll decide where next." Feathertail mewed. Soon the three cats began to sneak out of the camp and creep their way to Fourtrees. Their journey had just begun.

**[A/N]: Only a few hours in and the first review has been posted. I hope that more people find out about this story and review it and then I could keep making more. Plus end of semester is here so it could be a bad time writing a new story. Keep the views up and I like reviews. Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible. Have a wonderful day everyone, cheers.**


	4. Our choices are seven

It was on the eve of the journey as the two cats were padding along to where the cats agreed to meet. Brambleclaw was heading out but Squirrelpaw was following him. She was excited that they were going to be heading on a journey but, Brambleclaw was annoyed. The two cats soon approached to an odd looking monster where they decided to hunker down for the night. Brambleclaw took a look around to make sure that they were alone.

"Starclan, I've never seen a monster with huge teeth like this." Squirrelpaw gasped as she was seeing the teeth of a tree eater. Brambleclaw approached her as they were looking around.

"I wonder what this monster could be used for." Brambleclaw asked. His ear soon flicked but then he heard footsteps indicating something was coming. "Something's coming, we better hide." The two cats decided to sneak under the monster to avoid being noticed when the footsteps were right on top of them, it turned out to be a couple of twolegs having a chat.

"When we get more of their bulldozers, then we can start ripping out this section of land. I want to build a chain coffee shop right where those four oak trees stand." The first twoleg chatted to its friend. Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw laid low trying their best to not get noticed but the twoleg spoke.

"By chain coffee shop, you're talking about Starbucks? My daughter loves that place; I go there every now and then if I want some coffee." The second twoleg chatted. The two twolegs continued to walk to their monster to take off.

"Also we're picking up a large population of cats in the area so we better call animal control to remove them since we don't want to get any of them injured." The first twoleg continued to chat. "I say we should give those cats some nice loving homes with caring owners, they look half starved."

"Do you think my wife would create a children's book on them?" The second twoleg asked. The first twoleg laughed.

"I suppose so, next time I run into her, I'll ask. She's on her second series." The first twoleg responded. They soon piled into their monster as they sped off onto the Thunderpath. Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw soon got out from under the monster as they dusted themselves off.

"Phew that was a close one." Squirrelpaw started off. "I never knew Twolegs would be talking about us."

"Me neither, also they were talking about putting us in a book. I don't really know what they were talking about." Brambleclaw mewed. He looked at the sun that was setting over the horizon. It was too late to travel any farther. "We'll have to settle down here for the night but we have to get an early start tomorrow." The two cats soon curled up beside the monster as they fell asleep with each other for warmth.

The sun was rising again as the two cats got up as they had plans to continue. Brambleclaw stirred as he made sure that he kept guard over Squirrelpaw. Soon some monsters began to approach the area as he began to nudge Squirrelpaw, he soon noticed one monster was really long as it was carrying another tree eater.

"Squirrelpaw get up, they're coming." Brambleclaw whispered to her. Squirrelpaw opened her green eyes to see the monsters were approaching. She soon got to her paws as the two cats quickly left the area to make sure they weren't caught. They soon slipped underneath the long grass as the twolegs arrived at the area. "That was a close one." They continued to go through the grass.

The sun climbed higher and higher as the heat was starting to get to them, they decided to head back into the forest to try to escape the heat when they recognized a cat padding to them, it was Leafpaw and she was carrying a bundle of herbs with her.

"What are you doing out here?" Squirrelpaw asked. Leafpaw dropped the herbs as she responded.

"I noticed that you two were heading on a long journey since I was able to read your thoughts so I decided to gather some traveling herbs to make sure that you would have the energy to get there." Leafpaw responded as the two cats began to chew on the herbs.

"Were these excess or something or you sorted them out?" Brambleclaw asked. Leafpaw soon responded to his question.

"Yeah I had some excess and I'm taking the rest of them to Cinderpelt." Leafpaw responded. She soon picked up the rest of the herbs and left.

"I'll see you when we get back." Squirrelpaw mewed as Leafpaw left the scene. They had to keep moving.

Before this had happened, Tawnypelt was the first to arrive at Fourtrees. She decided to settle down as she was waiting on the others. She heard rustling in the bushes as she turned; it turned out to be Crowpaw as he padded by. He laid down in the shade of the four oak trees. He was exhausted from the journey to get there as he had to lie about where he was going to Mudclaw. Soon three cats soon came padding down the stream, Stormfur was leading with Littlefoot in the middle and Feathertail bringing up the rear. They settled down as they were ready to keep moving as Tawnypelt began to speak.

"So you managed to come by with wet paws?" Tawnypelt mewed noticing that Stormfur's paws were covered in mud.

"I fell into the stream and I got my paws full of mud." Stormfur admitted. Crowpaw got up in his grumpy mood as usual as he began to ram one of the oak trees.

"Crowpaw, don't take your anger out on that tree, come play with me." Littlefoot tried to tempt the apprentice to him. The apprentice turned as he began to charge at the small cat roughly around his size. He soon tackled the small riverclan warrior down as they began to bat each other as well as practice some battle moves.

"Hey this is fun." Crowpaw mewed and for the first time in his life, he began to smile.

"Have you had any kits for you to play with?" Littlefoot asked Crowpaw.

"Sadly no, I'm the only Windclan apprentice in my clan." Crowpaw sighed. His smile began to dim as he was shrinking back into his sorry state.

"Listen you have me to play and talk to, I'll stay by you when we tackle this journey since we have each other." Littlefoot mewed to Crowpaw, the windclan apprentice began to smile again as he went up and touched his nose to the cat's cheek. Crowpaw was glad to have a friend by his side, he also noticed Feathertail calling them over. They decided to pad over as they continued to chat.

It was late afternoon when they heard rustling from the bushes the farthest from them. Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw padded over as they were exhausted from the heat.

"Where were you? We've been waiting forever for you to arrive." Stormfur mewed.

"The heat got to us and I've been side tracked by Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw." Brambleclaw admitted. Squirrelpaw had followed him all the way to fourtrees.

"Squirrelpaw, we can't have an apprentice come with us, Starclan didn't choose her to complete such an exhausting task." Tawnypelt called out. She knew she didn't want Squirrelpaw to be part of this.

"I mean, Crowpaw is an apprentice, and Stormfur and Littlefoot weren't chosen by Starclan either to complete the journey to the so called sun drown place." Squirrelpaw mewed as she made her observations. Littlefoot looked at Squirrelpaw as he made his statement.

"Feathertail invited me to come along upon which I said I didn't want to at first since I wanted more time to discuss this trip with Mistyfoot and then she said I should be going on this trip if she wants me to grow." Littlefoot stared as he was only a little bigger than an apprentice. Feathertail also decided to join.

"I think he'll make a great addition for the journey; So far he's making Crowpaw happy." Feathertail responded.

"So we were the last to arrive then?" Brambleclaw asked. He scratched an itchy spot he had in his pelt.

"Basically." Stormfur answered him. "Well we should get a move on, if we're going to get to the sun drown place we better start, Ravenpaw from what I heard said we'll reach it by following the sun." Stormfur soon took the lead as the rest began to follow; they began the most important journey of their lives.

The sun was setting yet again as the days continued to get shorter. The wind blew as the cats began to shiver. Littlefoot was making sure that there were no stragglers in this journey as Stormfur lead them. They soon arrived at a familiar sight that the cats were familiar with. It was the barn where the two loners were staying. They padded up to them as they had spent the entire afternoon traveling and they wanted to rest up.

"Okay we'll rest here for a bit before we keep going." Brambleclaw mewed to Stormfur.

"The sun is still up; we can make it to the highstones before the moon rises over the clans." Stormfur mewed as he wanted to keep going. Brambleclaw countered what he said.

"Keep going? The sun will vanish on use even before we can make it to the highstones. Plus the wind is picking up and my Starclan, it's frigid." Brambleclaw snapped at Stormfur. There was no way they were to keep going in conditions like this, they needed to rest. Feathertail looked up to see a sign in huge twoleg letters as she read it. She soon butted in.

"The sign says there is a motel; I don't know what it really says?" Feathertail mewed. She was confused by what a motel was in the first place.

"How far away is it?" Brambleclaw asked her as she was figuring what it was.

"By the looks of things, pretty far." Feathertail admitted, they knew there was no way that they were going to reach it in time.

"We'll stay here for the night before we keep moving and that's final." Brambleclaw ordered the others. He soon knocked the small wooden thatch that a couple of friends were living in. Soon a cat opened the door, it was Barley.

"Welcome all come on in." Barley greeted them; the seven cats soon entered the thatch as he began talking. "What brings you here this fine night?"

"We came to seek shelter for the night, and what's that smell, it smells good?" Brambleclaw mewed.

"You're more than welcome to stay and the smell you smell is my twoleg making pie, from what I heard they say she makes the best pie around." Barley mewed as he led them deeper. Ravenpaw was busy pushing some bales of hay around to make the bed for the cats to sleep in.

"Have you tried some yourself?" Brambleclaw asked. Barley responded.

"Me and Ravenpaw have, a small slice that is, it was the best thing I've ate with my good friend. Well my twoleg's pie is still cooking in her oven so it's going to be a while but there are plenty of rats around to start us off." Barley responded recalling his experience. Ravenpaw disappeared as he went off to fetch some rats for the travelers to eat. The cats settled down in the hay as it was softer than their own moss beds. Ravenpaw came in with some rats as they were distributed to the cats.

"Hey Crowpaw, want to split this rat with me?" Littlefoot asked. Crowpaw looked up wondering what he said.

"Sure thing, neither of us would eat it alone." Crowpaw responded. Soon the cats were busy eating their rats. Ravenpaw padded down as he puts down the rat right next to Brambleclaw.

"So do you know about this sun drown place or beach as you call it?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I've never seen it but only heard it from the dogs; they say it's an awesome place that they have been to. Boardwalk that goes on forever, plenty of places to eat, entertainment for all and a badger that knows that place in by her heart." Ravenpaw mewed as he told him about the beach from what they heard. The words badger became familiar to Brambleclaw as he thought about it.

"Badger, you mean Midnight right?" Brambleclaw asked. He was making sure Ravenpaw knew what he was talking about.

"Yes the badger's name is Midnight from what I've heard from the dogs. Now what I heard this one time that this twoleg kit got himself stuck on the Ferris wheel and they had to wait for the wheel to spin so he can get off." Ravenpaw mewed but Brambleclaw had a question.

"What direction is this beach that you heard these stories from?" Brambleclaw asked as he was wondering.

"The beach this badger is in is that you have to follow the sun." Ravenpaw responded. He was pointing them in the right directions. Barley left to go get some pie.

"So will you escort us to the highstones tomorrow morning?" Brambleclaw asked as he wanted to go a bit farther.

"Sure thing, but we leave at the brink of dawn. So get a good night's rest before we head on out." Ravenpaw responded. Soon Barley came in with a large slice of pie but this was a normal sized slice that a Twoleg would eat.

"I mewed to her that we have company and she was generous enough to give a big enough slice for all of us and by the looks of things there was still a lot of pie left over." Barley responded. "Now there should be enough for all of us to take a bite." Soon all the cats responded as they all took a bit of the pie one by one eating it slowly to figure out what it tasted like.

"What flavor is this?" Brambleclaw asked as he felt the stickiness on his tongue.

"It's apple; quite tasty isn't it?" Ravenpaw asked. The cats swallowed their bite sized pieces of goodness as they yawned. They all settled down and they all fell asleep one by one. Tomorrow would be the true start to their journey.

**[A/N]: Quite a long chapter isn't it but this is only the start of their journey to the sun drown place. Next chapter will be up hopefully soon so you can keep reading.**


	5. The journey begins

The sun had just begun to rise over the territories as the cats began to stir; Ravenpaw was up and early as he was ready to escort the cats to the highstones. Brambleclaw was the first to wake up followed by the others as they had all gotten up pretty early. The sky was only beginning to lighten up as the darkness was still present. Littlefoot was standing guard as he noticed he was not low to the ground like usual something was beginning to happen to him.

"So you still know the route to the Highstrones?" Brambleclaw asked Ravenpaw.

"I sure do, we'll have to hurry while Barley is still asleep." Ravenpaw responded. The other cats were soon awake as they were ready to keep going Crowpaw padded over as he felt better with a good night's rest.

"Ready to keep going?" Brambleclaw asked the group. Feathertail yawned as she was still groggy from waking up so early. Stormfur stretched his legs out as he was pumped. Tawnypelt was still half asleep. The others didn't care too much. Brambleclaw knew he needed to beat the monsters if it meant to stick to the prophecy. "Well, we're ready, Ravenpaw, take the lead." Soon Ravenpaw began to lead the cats into the land during the early morning light. The eight cats continued through the fields as they continued up the hill. The sun was just beginning the climb when they arrived at the Highstones.

"Well we're here." Ravenpaw mewed. The cats were right about what Ravenpaw said, this was the Highstones and they decided to plan where to go next.

"Which way do we go next?" Brambleclaw asked as this was the farthest they have traveled.

"If you go straight over the mountains, you can be at the Sun drown place very quickly but if you follow this Thunderpath, it will be a longer journey with the farms and the nests they have but it is an overall safer route." Ravenpaw mewed as he remembered about the land around him.

"The mountains sound risky so we'll follow the Twoleg road down." Brambleclaw responded. The mountains seem daunting to him so he knew that the best way they would survive was if they went around them.

"Also cut through the fields if you have to, it's risky but at the same time you won't be confused on where to go." Ravenpaw responded to them giving them the directions they need.

"I promise I will. Wish us luck." Brambleclaw told Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw turned around as he prepared to bound back to his nest.

"I will." Ravenpaw mewed back as he raced back. Soon the seven cats took off following the Thunderpath across following the sun.

It was midday when we catch up to the seven cats as they were trekking across a field of sheep. They chatted about what the prophecy meant to them.

"What happens if we do find this badger? How do we know that Starclan isn't luring us into a trap?" Littlefoot asked as he wondered if the badger was friendly enough.

"I don't care about this badger, I just want to stop walking and head for the clans." Squirrelpaw hissed as she detested walking this far.

"Look you weren't chosen by Starclan so you can do that yourself." Crowpaw snarled at Squirrelpaw. Squirrelpaw felt frustrated by Crowpaw and what he had to say. Brambleclaw stepped between the apprentices to prevent a fight from breaking out.

"Enough you two, we are losing precious light because we are bickering over nothing." Brambleclaw scolded the two apprentices. The other cats continued walking through the sheep field as they chatted. He turned around to see that the group was starting to split. He nudged the apprentices along so they wouldn't be separated in the crowd.

"Also what are sheep? I've never seen them before." Littlefoot asked as he was curious by the wooly like hoofed animals.

"Sheep are like animals with hooves and they look like clouds. Twolegs either eat them or harvest their clouds." Stormfur responded as he remembered what Sheep was when he was just an apprentice. Littlefoot understood now. Soon the cats all caught up with each other as they were nearing the end of the field.

"Okay we'll rest here for a few moments before we keep going, Brambleclaw panted. Feathertail collapsed from exhaustion since she was walking for a long time and so did Tawnypelt who fell asleep soon afterward. Squirrelpaw went off alone. She snuck up on a lamb that was grazing on some grass as she bounced onto it. The lamb shrieked as the sheep began to scatter as the rams came charging as the other sheep began to stampede. Squirrelpaw hopped off the lamb as she saw all the sheep stampeding in her path. She ran back worried about what she has done.

"STAMPEDE!" Squirrelpaw shouted as all the cats shot up as they noticed this mistake. The cats soon panicked as they ran. The sheep were closing in on all sides as they all darted to the fence. The fence was in sight as rams were closing the gap between all the cats. Littlefoot darted ahead as he leaped over the fence. The other warriors followed as they leaped over and the apprentices slid under as the rams knocked onto the fence destroying it with ease. The cats ran while the sheep broke out loose. Twoleg monsters came to a screeching halt as sheep were running around. The Twoleg and his dog who owned the sheep had noticed it and he went off to try to round up all of the sheep that escaped. The seven cats escaped.

Once they got to a safe distance, Brambleclaw had some words with Squirrelpaw. He was angry with her since she caused the sheep to stampede and break free from their enclosure.

"What were you doing Squirrelpaw?" Brambleclaw hissed at her.

"I wanted to tip those sheep over, to see if they were not clouds at all." Squirrelpaw hissed. He padded up to her trying to intimidate the smaller apprentice.

"For now on, you'll be at the back with Crowpaw." Brambleclaw hissed, he was clearly mad at her. Squirrelpaw snarled as she went off to pout. Littlefoot decided that they should keep going. All seven cats continued on their way since they were going to waste time from completing their goal. Brambleclaw was in the lead as he vowed to protect the cats from danger.

As dusk approached, the dangers for the cats were still out in numbers. The Thunderpath they were following was going to make a sharp turn up ahead as it would lead to the mountain and they had to follow the sun. There was no choice but to cross the Thunderpath.

"Okay, Tawnypelt has come back from scouting and we need to cross the Thunderpath in order to follow the sun." Brambleclaw announced to the group

"Cross it? Are you insane?" Feathertail mewed as she knew a random monster would crush them at any given time.

"I know it is but we need to cross it if we are going to reach the Sun drown place." Brambleclaw mewed. "Now we need a cat to make sure the coast is clear." Littlefoot sprang up as he was ready to do the scouting job.

"I'll do it. I'll make sure we cross safely." Littlefoot promised as he sprang up onto a tree stump as he began to look around. He saw there was a hedge nearby. He first turned his head right as he spotted a monster zip by from that direction. He turned his head left and saw a huge monster zip by from that direction. He turned his head right and left to check there was no other monster coming. Once he confirmed the coast was clear, he turned to Brambleclaw. "There is no monsters coming from either direction so we should be able to dart across."

"Okay." Brambleclaw nodded. "On my mark, we race across the Thunderpath to get to the other side, we'll regroup there." He scanned the path around to make sure no other monsters were coming, A monster zipped by from the right but no other monsters were seen. "Go!" Brambleclaw mewed as all seven cats began to make a mad dash across the Thunderpath as they all headed for the hedge, the cats soon jumped into the hedge as they all worked their way through. Brambleclaw was the only one who made it to the other side.

"Hello?" He called out. No response. The hedge they crossed as huge and it was easy to get lost. He called out again as he began to pad along the hedge. Soon a cat popped from the hedge as her pelt was messed up from it. It was Feathertail.

"Where are the others?" Feathertail asked nervously. The only one by her side was Brambleclaw and they were worried that they were all separated.

"I don't know, but we should keep searching to make sure we find everyone." Brambleclaw mewed. They soon heard rustling from the hedge as another cats was burrowing his way through to break free. He soon popped out from the hedge. It was Littlefoot. He shook his pelt from the leaves and snapped twigs as he was filthy from trying to burrow his way to the other side.

"Okay so we have three of the group now." Brambleclaw mewed. But there were four other cats that were missing.

"So we're going to have to go and find everyone?" Feathertail mewed. She was worried about the others.

"Basically yes." Brambleclaw mewed nervously about what happened to the others.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go." Littlefoot sprang to his paws as he was ready to begin searching the hedge, but this hedge was going to be the maze of sounds.

**[A/N]: Sorry for not updating for a couple of days, my finals are in full swing now since I will be focusing on them now. However after the 21****st**** I believe, I'll be done with classes and can spend the rest of this month typing chapters for you which I'm looking forward to. Anyways next chapter will hopefully be up later today so being ready for that. Also can we get to at least 5 reviews for this story please? I want to see how much we can get. Cheers.**


	6. The Maze of Sounds

In the Twilight, the disquieting nocturnal life of the hedge reawakens. Brambleclaw, Feathertail and Littlefoot are on the edge. Crowpaw, Squirrelpaw, Stormfur and Tawnypelt have ventured off into this sinister place without realizing the darkness is creeping upon them. The three cats stood not too far from the entrance as Littlefoot begins to take the lead.

"This hedge is full of traps, we must find the others." Feathertail sensed as she cut the smaller cat in line. She began to feel around where the ground might be unstable as she pushed down as the dirt in some spots gave away. It was rather effective as she had laid out the path for the cats to cross. Soon Brambleclaw and Littlefoot followed behind avoid falling into the pits. Soon the three cats came to a small fountain where they drank. They soon hid in the fountain as a sentry, a dog passed by. This hedge was mainly being patrolled by dogs like these. Seeing nothing has happened. He went off to inspect the traps, the three cats soon got out as they snuck their way passed the dog. Soon Feathertail went to scout ahead.

"Sense anything Feathertail?" Brambleclaw asked. Littlefoot bounded over as Feathertail wasn't responding, this hedge maze looked imposing on the cats as they didn't know what to do now. Littlefoot spoke out.

"Caution! In this maze, Feathertail cannot detect the traps anymore. To find the others, we must rely on the sounds we hear. But beware: It's too dangerous to go our separate ways in this labyrinth. Stay together in a group." Littlefoot instructed. Brambleclaw took the lead as the other two cats flanked him as they began to wander into the hedge.

The cats went left as they began to explore the hedge maze. They continued onward as they went deeper in. The cats soon turned right when they hit a dead end so they continued deeper in. They pushed onward trying to be as quiet as possible to make sure they didn't hit any bump in their trip. They soon turned right and then right again as they wandered into the hedge maze when they heard a sound.

"Feathertail, over here!" The voice called out. They knew they were getting there.

The cats wandered deeper into the maze as they went left then left again shortly after as the hedge was designed like this, there were multiple paths they could take but they knew it was dangerous if they split up and activated a trap sending the sentries over. The sounds were their way of navigating the labyrinth, the cats encountered a lone piece of hedge as they could either go right or straight so they went straight and then them went right and right again as they popped from the other side recognizing the path they encountered a few seconds ago. They soon encountered a section of the path with multiple branching points. They looked around hearing a noise.

"Brambleclaw over here!" Another voice called out. It came from the left. They soon decide to head left.

They headed left again as the hedge was made this way as part of the maze. They soon headed under and arch as they made a left with the hedge acting as the walls. They soon turned right seeing how the other was heading left. The voice called out again.

"Feathetail over here!" The voice called out, it was louder than last time as it was a signal that they were going the right way. So they continued where the voice was being signaled.

They soon turned left at the corner then there were two branching paths. Littlefoot sniffed the air and decided to head left. Soon hissing was heard as the cats were continuing through the maze.

"Brambleclaw, help! We're under attack by kittypets! The voice screeched, they knew they had to hurry.

The group headed down the path as they went left, then right and then right again. Brambleclaw sniffed as it was a signal that they were almost at the end of the maze. There was on last junction in their path as they could either go straight or right. Brambleclaw sees the exit was just beyond the maze looking straight ahead so they went straight. They soon exited the maze as they sensed they had gone through the maze. The hissing of cats was Stormfur and Crowpaw who were under attack by a couple of kittypets. The three cats headed up a ramp and they jumped over a small gap where a cat could sneak underneath. They soon headed left and left again as they had corned the Kittypets.

"Leave our friends alone." Feathertail hissed. The kittypets turned around to see they were outnumbered. Soon Squirrelpaw and Tawnypelt burst from a hedge as they attacked the two kittypets, they soon fled afterward knowing they weren't going to win.

"Thanks for saving us back there." Crowpaw mewed. "I thought we were going to be done for."

"Thanks I guess." Feathertail responded. Littlefoot stepped forward as he was smiling.

"We're always glad to help a cat in need no matter what the clan is." Littlefoot mewed. Squirrelpaw was still angry about this as she thought the clan cats shouldn't be helping each other out at all. They soon heard growling as they all turned around to see the sentry dogs have found them.

"Leave this hedge at once." A sentry dog barked at them.

"It's okay, we've got separated, if you let us go, we won't bother you." Littlefoot mewed to the dogs to make sure they meant no harm. The Sentry dog leader looked at his fellow members as he stepped forward to the small tom cat.

"Deal." The dog barked. They soon turned and left as the cats soon snuck their way away from the hedge maze. He soon turned to Littefoot who was helping the cats leave. "Don't you dare come back to this maze." The dog left as the cats did too. It was a frightening encounter as they knew they would be dead meat if they did.

Twilight soon came as the cats have made a good amount of progress since the days before. The cats were still bickering about what they were as Squirrelpaw hissed at them to shut up. Littlefoot knew he had to rally the cats together as they soon came to a ruined wall where they decided to rest for the night. Squirrelpaw was still angry about the scolding that Brambleclaw gave her earlier.

"Maybe I should be leader instead of Brambleclaw." Squirrelpaw suggested. "Brambleclaw is a stubborn Firestar wannabe."

"Squirrelpaw is a spoiled pest made the more frustrating the fact that she is usually right." Crowpaw hissed as he wanted to make fun of Squirrelpaw. Squirrelpaw had enough as she wanted to make fun of the rest of the group.

"Stormfur and Feathertail are basically male and female versions of the same generic level headed character. Crowpaw is absurdly rash, angry and defensive. Tawnypelt is sassy and surprisingly analytical. I don't know how to describe Littefoot." Squirrelpaw mewed as she basically called everyone out except for Littlefoot.

"Well good since I'm an original character and never appeared in the original story." Littlefoot responded.

"Yet you're the glue that's keeping us together." Tawnypelt mewed as she felt like Squirrelpaw was hijacking this trip to take all the glory for herself. "Call it a plus one."

"No not a plus one, plus two." Feathertail corrected Tawnypelt. Tawnypelt got up to drink from a nearby puddle. She lapped up the water as she got the taste of Salt Water in her mouth. The beach was drawing them closer. She padded back as she soon fell asleep.

Brambleclaw saw he was on a floating piece of twoleg rubbish again as he and the other cats were floating towards the beach. Squirrelpaw, Littlefoot and Stormfur were with them. The Rubbish soon joined together like magic as they were once. Littlefoot jumped into the ocean and he tried to paddle pushing the junk away from the beach and the Twolegs. But despite his best efforts, they drift closer. The noises were becoming louder and a lot clearer. It was clear that the clans were heading straight into Twoleg territory. Brambleclaw woke up seeing that Feathertail and Crowpaw had left, Squirrelpaw was awake as She was watching over the group.

"Where did Feathertail and Crowpaw go?" Brambleclaw questioned Squirrelpaw. Squirrelpaw thought of something quickly so she didn't get caught.

"They went hunting." Squirrelpaw admitted. She was still frightened about Brambleclaw.

"You sure?" Brambleclaw asked. "How do we know that you didn't kick them out?"

"I'm positive they went hunting, we're all hungry." Squirrelpaw mewed. Soon the two cats returned with a meager pile of Fresh kill.

"There wasn't much to hunt so we must share out the pile." Feathertail mewed as she began to split the fresh kill among the cats. They ate up knowing that they will be getting more if they kept moving. Once they were done, all the cats were up and they padded off again, the journey can now resume.


	7. Leafpaw Calls

The hours turned into days as the cats continued to follow the sun looking for the sun drown place, the seven cats continued to wander as they saw many sights along the way, cutting through many farms to get to where they needed to go. Horses often trampled the grass and dirt paths that trampled by. Slipping through to see cows free from fences cross and munching the grass. The cats continued to chat about the prophecy and what awaited them. They cut through parks where twoleg kits played and they watched with curious eyes. They soon crossed more farms as they crossed a wheat field as there was a loud noise, it was a monster harvesting the crop and the cats knew they had to cross but they deiced to cross where the monster had cut before to have a better view. Rats scurried about as they ate the morsels the monster had left behind. Their paws muddy, they continued on slowly losing their strength day by day without proper food and water. They knew that hope needed to come soon or the weaker of the cats would collapse. Soon they came across another obstacle, a fence.

"You sure we can't climb over it?" Brambleclaw asked. The view of the fence was so tall that it was imposing.

"You see how tall that fence is, we'll never be able to climb over it even if we were good at climbing." Tawnypelt responded seeing the fence was simply too tall for any of the cats to cross with ease. Crowpaw looked around as he saw a hole in the fence. He turned back to the others.

"Hey I found a hole, I wonder if we can squeeze through it?" Crowpaw mewed out of curiosity, the cats looked around as Crowpaw led them to where the hole was, The hole wasn't that big but large enough for the cats to squeeze through.

"I like the way you think Crowpaw." Littlefoot complimented the apprentice. Crowpaw blushed a bit as he hadn't been treated with kindness ever since the journey began.

"Umm, thanks." Crowpaw responded. Littlefoot looked at the hole, despite him growing throughout the journey; he knew he could possibly squeeze through. He pushed his front legs paws first followed by his head and the rest of him. He was able to fit through the hole with ease as he slid out through the other side.

"It's easy, you can get yourself through." Littlefoot mewed from the other side of the fence encouraging the others to try to fit through.

Feathertail was the first cat to enter through the hole as she pushed on the fence as she popped out of the fence; she shook her coat as she was able to fit. Brambleclaw went next as the big muscular warrior was able to fit through the small hole as his tail fluffed itself out when he went through. The other cats laughed at him. Stormfur went next as he pushed through the hole as he was pulled through the hole with ease. Crowpaw went next as he was undergoing a change with a long piece of fur growing down covering one of his eyes. His lean frame made getting through the hole no struggle. Tawnypelt was next as she pushed into the home and she pushed herself out again as she was happy about it. Squirrelpaw was the last to enter but she encountered a problem, she tried to push herself out but she was stuck in the hole snug tight. Her back legs kicked as she struggled to pull herself out as she pushed on the fence. It was no good, she wasn't going anywhere. The other cats laughed at her seeing that she was completely stuck in the fence.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Brambleclaw asked as he saw Squirrelpaw was stuck in the fence.

"I'm strong and reliable, just letting you know that for helping purposes and nothing else." Stormfur mewed making Squirrelpaw accept the he offered to help.

"Yeah we can pull you out." Feathertail responded as she offered to help her out of the hole.

"I don't need any help from Brambleclaws or feminine Graystripes just give me a second!" Squirrelpaw snapped as she tried to pull herself free. She was going nowhere as she was still stuck in tight.

"You know I'm an apprentice too and I got out of the hole just fine." Crowpaw mewed as he didn't get stuck in the hole like Squirrelpaw.

"Oh um, great job Crowpaw." Feathertail complimented him as she felt uneasy about it, Stormfur padded up to Crowpaw as he had some words for him.

"Hey! Consider this, talk to my sister one more time and see what happens." Stormfur warned Crowpaw not to talk to Feathertail. Squirrelpaw look at them.

"That's pretty obviously not why I'm…" But before Squirrelpaw could finish her sentence, her ear began twitching as he heard a buzzing sound. Her ear turned as she responded. "Hello?" The cat trying to contact her was Leafpaw.

"Oh Squirrelpaw, how are you doing?" Leafpaw asked as Cinderpelt sorted herbs in the background.

"Oh Leafpaw, I uh I'm a little bit busy right now." Squirrelpaw mewed as she was still stuck in the fence as she was talking to her own sister.

"Are you on the phone?" Brambleclaw asked as he was wondering why Squirrelpaw was talking to Leafpaw.

"That's great Squirrelpaw but I got a couple of problems and I can really use my sister's help right now." Leafpaw mewed as she laid out the situation. Cinderpelt was violently stomping on the herbs in the background mashing them to a pulp.

"Uh sure, what do you need?" Squirrelpaw responded as she was wondering Leafpaw's problems were.

"Have you ever noticed that we are living in a society where all of our rules are laid out for us and we can't make our own decisions or escape the system?" Leafpaw asked. Cinderpelt watched her as she was finished with the herbs. The herbs began to move under its own momentum "I think I'm the first person to realize this Squirrelpaw and I need your help overthrowing the…" But before Leafpaw could finish Squirrelpaw interrupted as she didn't understand a single thing Leafpaw was saying.

"Hold on hold on stop Leafpaw, I have no idea what you are saying right now." Squirrelpaw interrupted Leafpaw as she wanted a simpler exclamation.

"I can't understand how even my own sister won't believe me." Leafpaw mewed in frustration.

"No no I believe you I believe you." Squirrelpaw reassured Leafpaw as her back legs kicked although she was going nowhere. "Uh what was your second problem?"

"I was in love with the Riverclan medicine cat and we're going to run away together but this oppressive system keeps us apart." Leafpaw mewed as Cinderpelt was watching, she interrupted Leafpaw.

"What? You're not going to be in love with anyone missy!" Cinderpelt shouted as she noticed Leafpaw had a crush on Mothwing.

"I need to go; I'll call you back, bye." Leafpaw mewed as she hung up on Squirrelpaw, Squirrelpaw sighed as Crowpaw was listening to hear who Squirrelpaw was talking to.

"Who was that? She sounded hot." Crowpaw asked, and then he said that Leafpaw was hot. Squirrelpaw's ear buzzed again as she realized she had enough of this.

"Okay get me out please!" Squirrelpaw mewed as she realized she couldn't win. Littlefoot noticed some dock growing near the fence, he remembered the plant being very oily and slippery and he got an idea, he began to pull the dock plant out in good quantities and he gave them to Tawnypelt and Feathertail.

"Chew these plants to a pulp and we'll be able to pull Squirrelpaw out." Littlefoot instructed. Feathertail and Tawnypelt began chewing the herb and spitting it out on the area where Squirrelpaw was, Brambleclaw instructed the toms to pull on his mark. Stormfur grabbed Squirrelpaw by her scruff while Crowpaw and Littlefoot grabbed her front paws. Once all the dock was chewed up, the cats got ready as Brambleclaw got ready.

"Pull." Brambleclaw instructed, the three cats tugged hard, the dock acted as a lubricant as it helped Squirrelpaw out of the hole. Squirrelpaw fell with a thud seeing her pelt was green and slippery. "You should lay of the squirrels Squirrelpaw."

"I'm not fat Brambleclaw." Squirrelpaw snapped. Littlefoot turned around as he continued to follow the sun.

"At least we got you out maybe you should be thankful for the cats that you have." Crowpaw mewed to Squirrelpaw. Squirrelpaw continued on her way following the other cats.

That night the cats decided to settle down at the edge of a big twoleg place as they settled down for another night. Feathertail had got the taste of Saltwater in her mouth, was Starclan speaking to her? Littlefoot was sleeping with her was he kept an eye open occasionally keeping a look out for danger, unaware to them; they were going to have a rude awakening.

**[A/N]: Oh no, I missed two calls from FreeEcho and a call from Wolfwhisker something. Keep the reviews up since I want to dedicate you on the people I review. Also if you read the part from where Squirrelpaw gets stuck to before they decided to free her, it's completely based off the video I'm naming this chapter after. Without further to do, I'm dedicating specific cats from the video to these people and you need to watch their Warriors videos:**

**Squirrelpaw-Moonkitti**

**Crowpaw and Cinderpelt-Tennelle Flowers**

**Brambleclaw-Pehk**

**Leafpaw- Selneversleeps**

**Stormfur-Tom (datassiscash)**

**Feathertail-Blixemi**

**I don't know who Littlefoot should be but who knows. Anyway's I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let's see if we can get to five reviews still. Also check out the chapter previous to this since no one has touched it yet. Anyway's thanks for reading.**


	8. Purdy

It was still dark out as the cats soon woke up, Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt went to patrol the area to report back any news. The two cats were gone for quite a bit but they soon came running back panting hard. Littlefoot was keeping his guard over the cats like usual when Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw were breathless as they had to get the cats away. Littlefoot got up as he tensed up, it was clear that they needed to leave.

"We got dogs in coming." Tawnypelt panted. Littlefoot knew that dogs meant trouble.

"How many?" Littlefoot asked as he wondered how many dogs were coming.

"Only two but they look vicious." Brambleclaw panted. Littlefoot yowled at the others to raise the alarm, dogs were coming, and the four sleeping cats soon shot up as they all began to pad away from the wall. Clouds were being to gather as they were heavy with rain water and lightning, they weren't going to get very far.

It wasn't long before the dogs showed up; two huge Pitbulls have followed them all the way to the wall. They soon sniffed at a puddle of water as they began to drink from it. The lightning strikes were indicating where the seven cats went off to where the storm was. Lightning struck where the nests rose high up as the cats continued through the storm.

"Oh great, why do you think we are trying to find the sun drown place, the sun isn't even up yet." Stormfur complained. The lightning struck the area above.

"Yet the cat named Stormfur is afraid of storms." Brambleclaw mewed. Everyone except for Stormfur laughed. All of the sudden, a voice called out.

"Hello." The voice called out. Littlefoot froze in fear wondering where the voice was coming from.

"What was that?" Littlefoot shrieked in fear. The other cats stopped wondering what was going on.

"It must have come from up ahead." Tawnyfoot mewed as she was curious about what was going on.

"The worst thing there could be happening is?" Squirrelpaw mewed.

"The dogs from the maze must have followed us!" Littlefoot wailed in fear, he crouched down in fear as Feathertail was prepared to head in the other direction.

"Everyone, we don't know for sure, maybe it could be a loner calling us over." Crowpaw mewed trying to calm everyone down, the cats soon followed behind him slowly to figure out if he was right. Crowpaw stuck his head from behind a twoleg made wall as he saw and old loner waiting for them.

"A loner, what do you think he's doing here?" Tawnypelt asked as she was puzzled about it.

"He might be friendly but approach with caution." Littlefoot instructed. Crowpaw went first to see this loner.

"So who was the cat making noise?" Crowpaw stuttered as he was nervous. His legs were shaking as he didn't know who this cat was. The loner turned around as he had a smile on his muzzle.

"Yes I have apparently. This remind me of a story of when I was a kit and I got lost in the hedge maze, it all began…" The old loner mewed. The other cats approached him as he began his story. Squirrelpaw padded up to the old loner.

"Please go away old man." Squirrelpaw mewed trying to shoo the cat away. Brambleclaw hissed seeing how Squirrelpaw was being rude.

"We don't have time for one of your stories at the moment; can you help us find some shelter to wait out this storm?" Brambleclaw asked as he was telling the loner on what should happen. The loner thought for a moment before two words popped into his head.

"Storm? Shelter? I know just the place, follow me." The old loner mewed. He turned as he began to lead the cats further. They followed him as Brambleclaw knew to trust the loner, they soon came to an old run down house the loner was staying in and it was huge. The cats padded in as lightning danced in the skies.

"This place is dark, but thankfully this loner knew what he was talking about, it's pretty dry." Brambleclaw mewed as he inspected the place; the cats soon began to settle down to wait out the storm as the loner brought out some weird looking fish for the cats.

"There's a creek that runs behind the house, I hope you like some fish." The loner mewed laying out the food for them.

"I like dry but it's the dark part I'm having trouble with." Feathertail mewed before she stepped on something pointy. "Ouch. This place doesn't look very safe." Soon she turned her head as the rain began to pour down off of the abandoned twoleg nest. Stormfur was eating the fish as he didn't have anything decent to eat in moons.

"So who are you?" Brambleclaw asked the old loner. The old Loner responded back.

"The name's Purdy." The loner responded. "And you are?"

"I'm Brambleclaw and to the right of me are my sister Tawnypelt, my friends Squirrelpaw and Stormfur and to my left is Stormfur's sister Feathertail, and her friends Crowpaw and Littlefoot." Brambleclaw responded.

"Littlefoot?" Purdy laughed as he inspected the cat. "He doesn't look so little anymore. This reminds me of the story of this big cat with a little name. And this cat was known for being the deputy for this really tiny cat with the white paw and his collar was full of dog teeth, looks like even the tiniest of cats could pack the biggest swipe." Brambleclaw instantly recognized what Purdy was talking about.

"Wait you know Scourge?" Brambleclaw asked. Purdy laughed and then he wheezed a bit due to his age.

"I've only heard about it through other cats whom I known, never seen him come to this part of the nest." Purdy mewed. "All right let's make a deal, I will show you where the Sun drown place is if you bring me along for the ride."

"Deal." Brambleclaw mewed. "Do you know how to get there?" He wondered if the loner knew what he was talking about.

"It's been a long while since I've last visited the place, some dogs wandered around there and told me about those big rides where rats scampered about feasting on the scraps left by the Twolegs, entertainment and games for all. Dogs often come to this place to socialize. There is this massive badger that I often visit during Greenleaf. She's so wonderful."

"Wait you know Midnight? Starclan sent a message for us to look for her." Tawnypelt mewed to Purdy. "So we'll follow you along."

"Okay so don't expect to get lost since this maze will be the most complicated." Purdy mewed as he knew this nest was so big it would be easy to get lost. Soon the cats began to drift off to sleep as they didn't get much rest during the night as they felt comfortable. Soon they were all fast asleep.

The rain poured as the lightning continued and thunder boomed across the sky. The two Pitbulls have followed them as they were sniffing out where the cats went. Seeing how they went into the nest, they decided to go and investigate. Crowpaw was asleep as he felt the thud of approaching beasts. His eyes flickered as soon a ball fell and rolled to him. Crowpaw stood awake as he gasped to himself as Purdy padded over.

"Shh, dogs have found us." Purdy hushed Crowpaw as the dogs approached.

"What do we do?" Crowpaw whispered to Purdy as he was nervous again.

"Hide." Purdy mewed. The dogs approached as Crowpaw did his best to stay quiet and wake all the other cats awake as Purdy bounded up the stairs to higher ground. Littlefoot and Tawnypelt were the first to get up followed by Feathertail and Brambleclaw. Stormfur quickly got up as he was soon behind them. Squirrelpaw was the last to wake up as the cats were looking around.

"What is going on?" Squirrelpaw yawned. Crowpaw hushed her as they didn't want to be noticed; the Pitbulls looked in as the cats turned to see what was going on. They lowered their massive heads as they sniffed the ground. Littlefoot turned as he saw Purdy at the top of the stairwell.

"Up here." Purdy whispered instructing the cats. Littlefoot began to climb the stairwell slowly to make sure the wood didn't creek loudly as he thought the dogs were noise sensitive. The other cats began to climb up as well slowly.

Their paws slowly moved as they climbed, they didn't want to hurry in case they made a loud sound but they found it hard to move fast. Squirrelpaw soon struggled as her claws dislodged a loose piece of the stair as her paw kicked it down; she turned around as it tumbled down. Crowpaw looked at it as he followed his eyes to the movement. Soon it landed right outside of the front door to all of their worst fears. The Pitbull lowered its massive head as it sniffed the piece of dislodged wood. Crowpaw sat their nervous as he wondered what was going to happen next. The dog's massive head soon peered through the waterfall inside as it began to look around for the target. Littlefoot was the first to climb the stairs as Purdy began to move off to look for the next Stairwell they could climb. The dog looked around as it scanned to find the cat. Soon a rattle of lightning quickly followed by thunder soon alerted to Crowpaw's position, the dog charged in. Crowpaw turned around as he ran for his life screaming out for the cats to hurry, they have been spotted.

"Feathertail, Littlefoot! Go and Hurry!" Crowpaw shouted as a Pitbull was right behind him. He saw Squirrelpaw who wasn't even over the first set of stairs as she didn't get the hurry up message. "Move it Squirrelpaw!" Crowpaw rammed himself behind Squirrelpaw pushing her up the stairs as she wanted to make sure she escaped. The dog was quickly catching up on them. Crowpaw was finished nudging Squirrelpaw up the set of stairs when he felt something sink into his tail and it gave him a sudden jerk as it pulled back, Crowpaw looked as he saw the Pitbull had sunk his teeth into his tail, He wailed as his claws dug into the wood stairwell as he was being dragged back.

"Crowpaw!" Squirrelpaw wailed. Soon Littlefoot heard the noise as he turned and headed in the other direction, he knew Crowpaw was in trouble.

"That young cat has lost his mind; we should go help your friend." Purdy mewed as he, Feathertail and Brambleclaw hurried back to help Crowpaw.

Crowpaw was being dragged down when a second Pitbull bigger and much more massive than the one that was attacking him turned as they began fighting over him. Soon something fell stunning the Pitbull for a moment, Crowpaw kicked the Pitbull with his hind paw as the creature wailed. Crowpaw stumbled up the stairs as soon something grabbed him by the scruff but it was not the animal that was attacking him.

"Don't worry Crowpaw, I got you." Littlefoot mewed as he dragged the windclan apprentice by his scruff. Purdy was tossing glass balls he had on the Pitbulls as Feathertail was escorting the apprentices to safety. Littlefoot and Brambleclaw prepared to fight the Pitbulls as something soon fell. It was one of the light sources from where the Twolegs hung soon came crashing down as it fell on the Pitbulls, they were soon flung down the old stairs as they yelped. The larger one looked at the smaller one as one of the lights had smashed into its leg; he soon moved the light off and helped his wounded partner up, it soon left with its partner limping behind. The cats were soon shocked as they fought two dogs off. Feathertail was inspecting Crowpaw's tail but Crowpaw managed to escape wound free but barely.

"It's quite fortunate that the dog didn't sink its teeth in fully, otherwise your tail would have been crushed.' Feathertail mewed.

"Thanks Feathertail, I owe Littlefoot for saving me back there." Crowpaw responded. Littlefoot was looking over to make sure the pitbulls would be gone for good.

"How did you even slice that light off?" Squirrelpaw asked.

"Well I had a friend who was skillful at making traps, and he made these traps for me in case a dog was to attack us. You shouldn't jump up and dislodge it yourself; I had a friend who died that way when he brought an entire Chandelier down on a dog attacking us, the force of the impact was enough to break his neck." Purdy mewed. They knew they were safe for now.

**[A/N]: Sorry for not updating for a few days but the good news is that the last of my finals and papers are done so I have more time to complete the story. Also I want this to get to 250 views as well as 5 reviews, let's see if we can hit that goal when Saturday comes. I hope to see you then. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	9. Twolegs

It was midday when the storm had finally passed. Purdy began to lead the cats around the Twoleg nests as they were looking for food. They soon turned a corner to see another dog, this time the dog was a lot smaller as it soon began to chase them the cats ran for the nearest tree they could find. They scrambled around trying to find where they were going to go. They soon climbed up the tree as they realized Feathertail got her paw stuck in one of the tree roots but a Twoleg came by and collected the yapping dog; the cats came down from the tree.

"Feathertail, your paw is stuck." Crowpaw mewed. "Try shifting yourself backwards to become free." Feathertail began backing up as her paw came free from the tree. She looked at Crowpaw as she was thankful for him.

"I knew you couldn't have done this without me. Thank you Crowpaw." Feathertail thanked the apprentice, it looked like he was changing from his grumpy usual self to a much more relaxed cat.

"You know this reminds me of this one time when this tom got his paw stuck under a tree root." Purdy began as he began one of his stories.

"Oh goodness no, not one of your stories." Squirrelpaw complained. The cats continued their way as they continued to look for food. They soon came across a pond full of large golden fish. Feathertail and Stormfur began to fish out the golden fish as they scooped out enough for them to eat. Crowpaw dug his teeth into the fish as it tasted very salty to him.

"It tastes like salt water." Crowpaw shrieked as he felt a salty taste in his mouth.

"Weird because our fish don't taste this way." Littlefoot responded. It was clear that Starclan was trying to speak with him.

"That means you got your saltwater sign." Feathertail mewed to Crowpaw, Crowpaw soon took another bite out of the fish as it tasted fine now. It was clear they were still heading in the right direction.

"Now follow me and stay close since the Thunderpaths are going to be clogged with monsters." Purdy mewed, he soon began to lead the way as the cats all followed him.

Time went on as Purdy showed the cats around the Big twoleg nest, they soon stopped by to where a friendly elder-like twoleg had milk and kitty pet food out in the open. Soon the cats came close to it as they began to sniff it and begin to eat it with disgust.

"This food must be gross." Crowpaw complained.

"Only Cloudtail would eat this, how do you eat this mess?" Squirrelpaw complained before asking Purdy.

"It's always the right thing to accept the help from others rather than rejecting it." Purdy mewed as he was lapping up the milk. There was enough food and milk for all of them. Soon two twoleg kits male and female came out with the elder as they were playing around; they soon noticed the cats that were feeding.

"Kitties!" The female twoleg kit squealed excitedly. She soon raced up as she scooped up Feathertail. Feathertail was taken completely by surprise. Crowpaw hissed as he was ready to lash out and attack the Twoleg kit but Squirrelpaw stopped him.

"Attacking the kit would be wrong and they might attack us." Squirrelpaw mewed. "Watch me and learn." She soon went up to the Twoleg kit as she began to purr. The Twoleg kit soon sat down as more cats began to join in the purring, the twoleg kit soon let go of Feathertail as she was placed onto the ground. Then the male Twoleg kit came up as he began petting Crowpaw. Crowpaw was taken by surprise at first soon began to melt as he felt that he was happy. Soon the Twoleg elder came up.

"It turns out that these cats like you, I might have to call my son who is working in the woods to start rounding up all the cats there and give the cat's new homes for everyone to like." The elder smiled soon a voice called in.

"Jacques, Susan, its meal time." The twoleg mother called to them, they soon said goodbye to the cats as they went back inside.

"Forest? Cats?" Crowpaw mewed as he heard the words "They said they were rounding up all the cats there. That must mean the clans." Crowpaw mewed as he alerted all of the cats.

"Why are you in a rush Crowpaw?" Brambleclaw asked. Crowpaw was nervous as he hesitated to say it at first but he soon spoke about it.

"The Twolegs say they were going to go into the forest and round up all the cats that were there." Crowpaw admitted. "We need to go to the Sun drown place, find Midnight and head back to the clans before the forest is gone!" The cats gasped seeing this was what Starclan was trying to warn them about. They soon got up as they were ready to move.

"Ready to keep moving?" Purdy asked. The cats nodded yes as they continued their way through the Twoleg nests. However they were going to run into even more trouble.

The sun was beginning to set as the cats continued their way through the nest. Littlefoot looked at the direction the sun was setting and where the cats were going.

"Hey, we might be heading the wrong way. We need to find the Sun drown place by following the sun." Littlefoot called out. Purdy listened to him as he soon looked around. He found an alley way they could cut across to get to the road that lead to the Sun drown place. Soon they turned down there unaware that it was a trap.

"This place sure is creepy." Feathertail mewed. A bunch of pink tails scurried about as the cats looked around. They thought they saw nothing but it soon squeaked as they pressed farther.

"What was that?" Brambleclaw mewed nervously. Soon a rat came out from behind the cover followed by many more, their teeth sharp as they were ready to fight the cats.

"You led us into a rat's nest!" Crowpaw shrieked at Purdy.

Littlefoot began to swat the rats away before they got close to Feathertail. He hissed as the cats began to fight the rats. Tawnypelt tried her best to kill as many of the rats as possible as they pressed through the alley way as there was no turning back, Purdy led the charge as he was killing as many rats as he could despite his old age. They soon heard a scream as they all exited the alley way, the trail was riddled with dead rats as the remaining rats retreated.

"Good strong handsome old Purdy." Littlefoot panted. Purdy looked over to the other cats to make sure they were okay.

"Is everyone all right back there?" Purdy mewed wondering if the cats made it out okay.

"I'm good." Littlefoot responded.

"Still in one piece." Crowpaw responded.

"Not me." Tawnypelt moaned. The other cats turned to see a rat bit her on the shoulder. The bite was quickly infected and Tawnypelt was beginning to fall ill.

"We need a place to stay and some herbs to treat that wound." Brambleclaw mewed. Purdy responded as all the cats began to follow him.

"We're almost out of this nest and there will be a forest where we could rest." Purdy mewed to them, they were relieved. The sun began to set as they all padded to the forest outside of the twoleg nest, it was clear they were going to be in for a long night. They soon fell asleep except for Littlefoot who was keeping watch over the group and Crowpaw and Squirrelpaw who were doing whatever.

Squirrelpaw knew she had to talk to Leafpaw about Tawnypelt's situation.

"Hello?" Squirrelpaw mewed. Crowpaw was watching from a distance as Leafpaw responded.

"Squirrelpaw, how are you doing?" Leafpaw mewed. Squirrelpaw answered back to her.

"We're in a bit of a situation right now since Tawnypelt has an infected rat bite." Squirrelpaw mewed. Leafpaw was listening as she spoke. "Do you have any herbs that can cure a rat bite?" Leafpaw began to think as she thought of an answer.

"You mean Burdock root?" Leafpaw responded as she knew that was the herb to treat a rat bite.

"Yes, yes I do." Squirrelpaw mewed as she knew needed the herb to help Tawnypelt's condition.

"I'll send a sign to you about the Burdock root and you will find it first thing in the morning." Leafpaw responded. Squirrelpaw knew this as she finished up.

"Okay, I'll hopefully see you soon." Squirrelpaw responded as Leafpaw left. She turned to see Crowpaw who was listening on her conversation.

"Who was that you were talking to? She sounded hot." Crowpaw mewed.

"Oh that was my sister Leafpaw." Squirrelpaw responded as Crowpaw soon came up with a question.

"When will I be able to see her?" Crowpaw asked. Squirrelpaw thought of an answer to keep this apprentice off of her back.

"As soon as we get back to the clans and we go on the great journey, you will have plenty of time to talk to her then but for now focus on one thing at a time." Squirrelpaw mewed to him. They soon got up as they padded back to the sleeping cats.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

**[A/N]: The updates begin today. I still want to hit our goal by Saturday I believe so keep those reviews and views up. I have plans to ship Crowpaw and Leafpaw together but It isn't going to be until the clans return since it will take a while. But for now I will be hinting to this since I don't want it to spill over too quickly and the surprise becomes ruined. So for now, enjoy the cats walking.**


	10. Badgers and the destruction of the home

The sun began to rise over the forest again. The cats had a good night's rest better than they had in a while. Tawnypelt's condition worsened as her wound was left untreated ever since she got bit. The eight cats woke up as they prepared to keep going but the wound that Tawnypelt had sustain, was going to prevent her from going any farther. They needed the herb to help her rat bite.

"Well looks like we need some food if we are going to continue." Purdy announced if he was itching to get there before sun down.

"What about Tawnypelt, she is becoming sicker?" Brambleclaw asked as he saw his sister was suffering.

"One of us will have to stay behind to watch her." Purdy mewed as he scanned the group to see who was willing to stay behind.

"I'll do it." Feathertail mewed volunteering to stay behind.

"I want to stay behind too to help Feathertail." Littlefoot volunteered for the job, Feathertail spun around to the tom as she responded.

"Look, as much as you want to help me with my jobs; you have your own responsibilities. You should take your turn and hunt for the group." Feathertail mewed to the warrior. Littlefoot gulped as he sighed.

"All right, I promise I will be back." He scampered off to find Brambleclaw who was ready to assign him with a hunting partner. He was hoping to partner up with Crowpaw but Brambleclaw had other ideas.

"You will be hunting with Squirrelpaw." Brambleclaw mewed. Littlefoot didn't like Squirrelpaw that much, not only was he annoyed with her and often her actions caused more trouble than being a blessing but he knew that Squirrelpaw might do something stupid. But, he had to put up with it.

"Thank you." Littlefoot gulped showing respect from the warrior as he and Squirrelpaw left. Squirrelpaw scampered after him.

The two cats padded through the forest as they were looking for prey. They looked around looking for prey to latch their teeth on but Squirrelpaw was looking for something else entirely.

"Focus Squirrelpaw." Littlefoot instructed her. A mouse was busy eating some seeds as Littlefoot crouced down into a hunting stance as he pounced on the squirrel killing it swiftly. "See look, it's that easy, give it a go." He was encouraging her to hunt but she wasn't really focused on hunting prey but rather herbs. She soon began to dig underneath a huge tree as she was looking for roots. "Squirrelpaw, we don't eat roots, we eat fresh kill so there is no need for digging."

"I don't need Fresh kill, all I need are the roots." Squirrelpaw responded as she kept digging away.

"Any particular reason why?" Littlefoot asked puzzled. He was confused about what Squirrelpaw was talking about.

":Leafpaw sent a message to me that we need Burdock root to help Tawnypelt." Squirrelpaw mewed as she popped out of the tree with the thick roots.

"You sure that's burdock? I'm not too good with herbs." Littlefoot asked before admitting that he has no knowledge of herbs.

"My sister's a medicine cat apprentice so I know what Burdock root looks like." Squirrelpaw hissed as she was annoyed. She knew what Burdock root looked like so she knew she was sure.

"Oh okay, let's head back to the group." Littlefoot mewed feeling defeated. They soon decided to head back to where Tawnypelt was.

The cats got back as Squirrelpaw puts down the Burdock root and some Cobwebs. It was clear this was all for Tawnypelt.

"You and Littlefoot came back very early with very little prey; I am disappointed with the both of you." Brambleclaw hissed seeing they only brought back a squirrel.

"Yeah but Squirrelpaw decided to go find some Burdock root back despite my warnings not to." Littlefoot mewed as he said what happened today, Brambleclaw looked at Squirrelpaw as she puts down the Burdock and Cobwebs, and they soon realized it was the herb that was needed to help Tawnypelt.

"How did you know?" All the cats asked as they realized Squirrelpaw came back with the roots.

"I'm just that great." Squirrelpaw responded. She chewed up the herbs as she plastered them on the infected rat bite. She soon patched Tawnypelt up with the Cobwebs.

"How do you feel Tawnypelt?" Purdy asked as they felt tired.

"A lot better." Tawnypelt sighed. She soon began to fall asleep as they soon rested up.

The next morning, Purdy escorted the cats to the outer edge of the forest as they were soon getting closer. Purdy stopped them.

"Are you sure you are willing to go any further? The air is heavy today and my age says I can't go any further." Purdy asked the traveling cats.

"We're sure we'll be able to continue on, thank you Purdy." Littlefoot reassured him. He then bid farewell as the old loner bounded back into the forest. The cats soon continued on their journey as they a smell began to burn their noses. It was clear they were getting close to their goal.

"A true hero, the greatest of cats, Purdy." Crowpaw sighed as he knew that the loner helped them despite his mistakes. Squirrelpaw turned as she had something to say.

"I smell salt." Squirrelpaw admitted. She soon led them and to see a massive Sun drown place that was eating away at the sky. They knew they were almost there. Brambleclaw soon spotted the cave that he saw in his dream and he began to pad down to the cave. It was clear they were going to travel down a steep slope to get there so they knew they had to be careful. The cats soon began to split up as they all padded along their own paths.

Littlefoot was taking the easiest route down but it was also a lot of bounds down to the cave. Brambleclaw and the rest of the cats were padding along a steep section of the path as they had to take the shortest path out of them all. Soon the pathway gave away as Brambleclaw plummeted into the ocean. The other cats stopped short seeing that the one that vowed to protect them was now helpless in the ocean. Squirrelpaw leaped down into the ocean to save Brambleclaw. The other cats soon back tracked as they headed down Littlefoot's path. Squirrelpaw was fighting against the current as she was desperate to save Brambleclaw.

"Neither of them are going to live, I must do something or they will both drown, Tawnypelt, watch the rest of the group, I'm going to do something only Mistyfoot has taught ne when I was an apprentice." Littlefoot huffed; he soon leaped into the ocean below as he began to swim.

The cats were bobbing in the ocean as they tried swimming, Littlefoot swam over was he soon rested Brambleclaw on him. Squirrelpaw soon swam over as she help him as they all swam to shore. The other cats bounded down as the three cats soon exited the ocean with salt water clinging to their pelts.

"Are you okay Brambleclaw?" Tawnypelt asked as she was worried for him.

"I'm fine." Brambleclaw coughed. Squirrelpaw and Littlefoot padded over as the other cats were waiting for them.

"I am impressed with you, where did you learn how to swim?" Crowpaw asked as he admired the warrior's bravery.

"Mistyfoot taught me how to swim. It's a thing that all Riverclan cats must do." Littlefoot responded to Crowpaw. Crowpaw soon turned to Feathertail as he made a promise to her.

"When we get back to camp, I want to learn how to swim." Crowpaw mewed to Feathertail.

"If we make it back depending on the condition of the forest, then we will swim together." Feathertail mewed making a promise to Crowpaw. Stormfur soon looked over to see the cave that Brambleclaw was trying to reach. They soon padded to it as they entered.

The cave was dark yet cool from the scorching sun, it was also big as well as the cats padded down it. They soon heard the voice of a badger.

"Who goes there?" The badger called out to the intruders.

"It's me, Brambleclaw and my friends; we have a message from Starclan." Brambleclaw responded. Soon the badger padded out to meet the cats. This was a massive Badger as her age was telling that she was bigger than most of the other Badgers. She soon lead Tawnypelt to treat her wound when the other cats decided to follow. After Tawnypelt was patched up again, the Badger spoke.

"My name is Midnight; I am a badger that gazes at the stars. I speak the tongues of many animals as try to give my insight on the situation." Midnight began. "From the messages I've been gathering from Starclan I would like to inform you that there was no Warrior cat ball and it was just an elaborate trick to get you over your badger prejudice." The cats were listening as Midnight continued "Also the clans need to leave the forest since the Tractors are going to come and go to war with the cats." Stormfur stepped forward with a question.

"Why didn't Starclan tell us this so we didn't have to spend the last two months walking?" Stormfur asked Midnight. Midnight turned around as she said one vague response.

"Starclan sucks." Midnight told the cats.

Meanwhile Cloudtail was padding along with Firestar as he began to smell the most fowl smelling odor he had seen in his life. The other cats soon followed as they began sniffing the Marigold that was wilted and rotting. They soon turned to hear the loudest roar they have ever heard. Soon they began to eat away at the trees and there were hundreds of them. The cats began to scatter as the tractors took even bigger bites out of the forest. The destruction of the forest had begun.

"But back in Thunderclan the Tractors attack." Midnight mewed as she finished her vision; the cats knew they had to get back to the forest to save their clans.

**[A/N]: We still have one or two more days to reach our goal. We need 250 views for this story and 5 reviews to get this popular; don't spam reviews as I do want everyone to read this. So the part with Midnight is finished and now we're moving on to Moonrise. Who's excited for the trip back? Anyone? Next chapter will be posted soon.**


	11. Back home we go

The sun rose on the next morning as the cats padded along to see what was going on. Stormfur was the first to wake up as he began to remember what Midnight had told him, he knew they were no time to waste. Midnight padded over sensing the cats have rested up and ready for the journey back.

"Well looks like you're awake." Midnight said as Stormfur stretched out his legs. Soon the other cats began to wake up.

"We need to hurry back to the clans; we sense their destruction is upon us." Stormfur mewed to Midnight. Midnight pondered for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"I'll start the leg of the journey back but you will have to continue on yourselves." Midnight responded. They soon exited the cave as they began to pad out back up the easy path they came down on; they soon reached the forest as they began to head back as the sun was rising opposite of them. They soon came across a familiar face.

"Did you find the place that you were looking for?" Purdy asked. Stormfur responded.

"Yes, yes we have." Stormfur mewed as he responded. Soon he noticed Squirrelpaw barking at Littlefoot over nothing. He soon turned back as Purdy responded.

"Good, now you must go back the way you came." Purdy responded as he wanted to them to take the route they came. Stormfur looked over as he had some moment of clarity.

"Can't we try to take a faster route to get back; it took us days to get here?" Stormfur asked as he wanted a faster route to get back to the clans. Purdy began to instruct on why they should head back the way they came but he ignored them. Littlefoot padded past Stormfur as he turned his head to see the three cats socializing and organizing a plan.

"Hey Feathertail, want to come hunting with me?" Crowpaw asked. He was in the mood for some alone time with his two friends.

"Sure but we need to make sure that all plans are set." Feathertail responded. Soon he spotted Crowpaw hanging out with Feathertail upon which he was against.

"Hey! Why are you talking to my sister? I will not let the both of you hang out together." Stormfur snapped at Crowpaw. Soon Littlefoot came to their defense.

"Stormfur, Crowpaw and Feathertail should be friends like how the rest of us are. We shouldn't be tearing each other's throats out over who gets to chat with whom, we can just be friends." Littlefoot mewed to Stormfur, it was clear that Stormfur made a mistake that he shouldn't be talking to a warrior like that. Feathertail soon stepped forward.

"Sorry Crowpaw, I can't hunt with you and your friend, Stormfur is kicking up a fuss that we shouldn't be together." Feathertail mewed with somber to Crowpaw, She turned as she went to have a private conversation with Stormfur.

"It's all right Crowpaw, maybe we'll hunt together another time, we can still play right?" Littlefoot mewed trying to keep his spirits up. Soon Brambleclaw padded over to talk with Crowpaw as Littlefoot went to Midnight. "So, have you thought of a quick root that we can get back to the clans?" The badger looked at the tom.

"Yes I have, it's going to be going over this steep set of mountains, I think you should be able to cross it in a day or two." Midnight responded as Purdy stepped to defy Midnight.

"The mountains are not safe, there are birds bigger than what I've seen and big cats that would eat even the most skilled fighters." Purdy warned them as he expressed that his plan was better. Midnight hissed at him seeing that his route would eat away more time, time they didn't have. Soon Littlefoot came to a conclusion as he decided.

"Okay, over the mountains we go." He mewed. Stormfur and Feathertail soon popped out of the bushes. They were frightened by something.

"Two foxes coming to us." Feathertail mewed. Soon the foxes peeked out of the bushes. They soon licked their lips ready to attack as the cats formed up.

"I think we should take these two youngsters head on, it would remind me of the good old days." Purdy mewed as he began a story as the foxes drew closer.

"Purdy, even though you are crazy, attacking those foxes would be a very dumb decision you will make." Squirrelpaw warned him not to attack the foxes. Soon Midnight bursts through some bushes blocking the cats.

"What are you two doing here?" Midnight growled at the foxes warning them not to take another step forward.

"We've been alerted to the presence of cats on our beachside territory and we want to drive them away." One of the foxes growled.

"They will be leaving soon so be patient. No need to attack." Midnight warned the foxes as she calmed down.

"Fine if those cats aren't gone by sunset, we will attack." The fox responded, they soon bounded back into the bushes. Midnight soon turned to the cats.

"You cats need to be gone by sunset if you want to make sure that you get a move on you have plenty of time to do so and you will get to your clan faster." Midnight instructed them. "The fastest way back to the clans is over those mountains."

"Can't they take the route that they came; it will be a lot safer?" Purdy asked. Midnight growled him into silence. The cats soon began to say their goodbyes as Midnight spoke to Purdy.

"The way they came is the long way and they don't have the time, Why not travel in a straight line." Midnight suggested soon Littlefoot was the last to say his goodbyes to the cat and badger.

"Thanks for all the help you've given us, I hope we'll see each other again someday." Littlefoot mewed to them. Midnight smiled.

"Don't worry, once you get to the lake, you'll see me every leaf bare when I go there for my leaf bare feeding grounds." Midnight told him. She nuzzled his cheek as Littlefoot turned and bounded after his clan mates, they race to get to the forest has begun.

The cats were soon climbing up a hill as the terrain changed, the rocks were pointing out and sometimes water was becoming harder to find. Stormfur was still thinking about Squirrelpaw and still being incredibly mad that Feathertail hangs out with Crowpaw. Littlefoot was bringing up the rear as he made sure Tawnypelt kept up with the rest of the group. He soon spoke to Feathertail as he had some questions:

"Hey Feathertail, have you seen the lake?" Littlefoot asked her curiously. Feathertail was ahead as she was padding across the rocks.

"No." Feathertail responded. She continued to pad along as the twoleg town vanished below them.

"How do we know until we get there?" Littlefoot asked again while scampering over to Feathertail. She looked at the long legged cat who was even bigger than Brambleclaw at this point.

"Some things, you see with your eyes, others you will see with your heart. Like Silverstream always told me, if you can dream of this place, you will always treasure it and you will find it someday." Feathertail mewed to him as they continued.

"I do not really understand what you are talking about." Littlefoot admitted. He was confused about what Feathertail was saying. "My mother always said that everything was an enemy and only my dad whose collar was full of dog teeth would be there to lead the clan to greatness; he died while I was still a kit. And then there was a struggle to see who would be the next leader and my entire family was ripped apart."

"Wait your father is Scourge?" Brambleclaw asked Littlefoot. He was getting what the large tom cat was saying.

"Yes, he is. Even though he's my dad, why didn't I grow up to be like him?" Littlefoot asked as he was curious about this.

"Listen, we all grow up differently, even if our dads are evil, we will still find some light in our hearts to change and be the good cats that we are. My dad was Tigerstar the most evil cat of the entire forest but did I turn to be like him? No." Brambleclaw responded as he wanted to give the warrior some support.

"It's always good to have loving cats by your side that will guide you to the bright end of the tunnel." Tawnypelt mewed. "I don't know where the apprentices would be going." Feathertail laughed as they had a spoiled apprentice and an apprentice that was slowly coming out of his shell. They soon continued up the mountains seeing that their destiny would be up there soon.

**[A/N]: Sorry if this is getting out a little late since I'm still recovering from a sickness I've got a few days back. If anyone is thinking about shipping Crowpaw with Feathertail, no I am not shipping them but I won't be revealing the Leafpaw and Crowpaw ship at the moment even though I've given a couple of hints about it.**

**We still got a few hours left, we got up to 5 reviews but we still need 250 views for the story. So keep reading onward.**

**Also another thing, there is a Moonkitti video where the Alpha and Omega pups get abducted by aliens and sent to the moon. And then it's essentially a joke that we will get Alpha and Omega 42, Alien abduction. And then Bobsheaux says the Rainbow faces pretty much go away on their transporter beam wondering if the earth was safe to make contact with when they figure out it wasn't. I wonder if Claudette would start questioning the continuity of all of those sequels and calling BS on the formula.**

"**As for some reason, for some reason, some of the herd believed in Pterano, he soon led them away from the rest of us. They were sure he had all the answers. They were sure that he wouldn't lead them astray. They were wrong." I wonder if I would reference this one line in a future story where the cats are a lot older and wiser than they are in this story? Let me know about this ramble and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	12. Trekking the mountains

The mountain chain turns out was a lot more formable as the seven cats crossed over them. The seven cats continued to travel over the rocky terrain as the streams became scarcer and the grass soon gave away to brown, gray and black rocks. Squirrelpaw hopped onto a rock as she tried to balance on it as if she wanted their attention. The cats looked at her.

"Hey look at me up here!" Squirrelpaw mewed excitedly as she balanced herself on the boulder. Soon the boulder began to tip and waddle around as Squirrelpaw padded across it. Stormfur became worried for her.

"Squirrelpaw get down from there!" Stormfur called out to her trying to warn her. Squirrelpaw looked around as the boulder soon gave way to the ground underneath. Squirrelpaw leaped off the boulder as the cats scattered. Once that was done, the cats looked over where the boulder once stood. It turned out Squirrelpaw had caused a minor rock slide.

"Squirrelpaw you must learn to be more careful than trying to impress us with your tricks." Stormfur scolded her. Soon Littlefoot looked off at the distance seeing they still had a long way to go.

"Cats, let's get going." Littlefoot called out to them. He soon took the lead as he continued to pad along. They continued to trek through the mountains as they soon came across a gap which led into a gorge below. They knew there was no easy way to cross.

"How are we going to get across that?" Tawnypelt asked seeing how the gap was wide enough to engulf the cats if they stopped short. Her Shoulder was still healing as she felt that she knew they would fall in. Crowpaw backed off to a distance away from the rest of the cats.

"Watch me, it's easy." Crowpaw mewed. He soon took off with a running start. When he reached the gap, he leaped across, easily landing on the other side. He turned to the other cats as he was on the other side. "It's not that hard, you can do it."

Littlefoot was the cat to go next. He huff as he took a deep breath. He soon took off running as he jumped into the air as he landed on the other side with ease. Crowpaw smiled as he was impressed with the Riverclan warrior. Tawnypelt saw this as she decided that she wanted to give it a try. She made sure to get far enough away as she soon charged at the gap. She leaped across despite her rat bitten shoulder. She landed gracefully on the other side. Feathertail decided she wanted to go next as she charged across leaping high in the air and she landed farther than where Crowpaw had landed. Squirrelpaw decided to try her luck as she took off running as she leaped across, barely making it. Brambleclaw decided to charge after her as he leaped into the air and landed nearly crushing Crowpaw like a bug. Crowpaw scattered as he was frightened. Littlefoot looked up to see an eagle, feathers brown with a white head and golden talons swoop towards them. Stormfur soon took off running as the eagle tried to grab one of the cats. Stormfur rammed into the eagle as it screeched as it flew off after it felt something hit it. And because of this Stormfur fell short of the gap as he soon began to fall into the gap. Brambleclaw grabbed him by the scruff hauling him up to the ledge where he was safe.

"I guess we have to thank Stormfur or that eagle would have snatched Crowpaw." Tawnypelt mewed. Stormfur knew he nearly fell into the gorge if he saved that apprentice's life.

"Yeah but we're losing precious time chatting, the clans at this rate will be demolished when we get back." Brambleclaw snapped at them as they soon got going again.

Stormfur began to listen in to where Crowpaw and Feathertail were having a conversation on what they should do when they get back to the clans. He knew he couldn't keep them together despite having a crush on Squirrelpaw.

"Hey you two shouldn't be having a conversation together, what are you talking about anyway? Not your love life I hope." Stormfur snapped at the two cats, Feathertail was at her breaking point with Stormfur.

"None of your business, that's what." Feathertail snapped at Stormfur. Littlefoot decided to give them a warning look to not to continue to pester each other as the cats continued on their way back. Soon they encountered something that they didn't want to see.

"It must be a dead end." Littlefoot admitted. He looked around but he saw there was no other way to go. Soon the rain sets in.

"Luckily, it's right next to a waterfall." Tawnypelt admitted. The rain began to drop slowly but then it picked up in speed. It was clear that they were going to hunker down for the night but they weren't the only ones waiting on them. The night wore on as the rain had stopped but something else was up and about. Some shadows moved off in the distance as the cats turned their heads, they soon noticed they were being watched. Feathertail decided to get up and check her surroundings to see what was going on.

She stepped somewhere near the creek that ran by the Waterfall but soon some of the loose soil gave way. Feathertail yowled as this woke up Crowpaw who ran to her aid. He swiftly grabbed her scruff as she dragged her back onto the ledge. The other cats were awake as they rushed over.

"Who screamed?" Brambleclaw mewed nervously as he was wondering what was going on.

"Feathertail but I managed to rescue her before she fell over the waterfall." Crowpaw mewed as he told them what happened.

"It was a good thing that you were quick to think about it otherwise she would have gone over the waterfall." Brambleclaw responded, he turned to see Littlefoot frozen like a deer in the headlights staring up the river. "Is there anything going on? Littlefoot?"

"Every cat scatter! Water coming down on us!" Littlefoot soon shouted. The cats soon turned as they tried to back track back the way they came but the flood water was moving a lot faster than the cats. Soon all seven cats were caught up in the water as they all cascaded over the waterfall. They soon blacked out because of this.

The cats bobbed along the stream's calmer edge as they were still unconscious as the cats have been following them down the stream. They soon began to chat to figure out which cat was which.

"I can't believe that flooding the stream worked as we managed to knock them all out with one stone." A cat mewed as they began to haul the bodies onto the shore. The seven unconscious cats lay there as they began to look over them.

"Stoneteller would be excited that we have found the silver cat that the tribe needs to kill off the giant monster that has been eating us this entire time." Another cat responded as they began to drag the bodies.

"Should we tell the rest of the tribe?" The first cat as he was carrying one of the unconscious cats.

"We should, we have the one." The other cat responded. They soon dragged the bodies back to where they would be warmed up and be told new info they needed.

**[A/N]: Sorry this is being posted a little late but I'm still sick but I am getting better now so that is fortunate.**

**So the cats in Thunderclan are probably going to use Leafpaw as a Squirrelpaw life detection system casually since she is still up in the mountains. What awaits the cats in the mountains has yet to be determined. Also I need to drown the readers because Hawkfrost is back.**

"**I'm evil, just so evil." Hawkfrost to Mothwing. Hawkfrost who looks identical to Brambleclaw and who talks about Tigerstar all the time is Tigerstar's son. This fills my heart with my ancestral fear of Tigerstar clones.**

**Also we kind of hit the review goal of 5 reviews but fell 55 views short for our 250 view goal. So our new goal is 10 reviews but still 250 views and we should accomplish this next Saturday right? I hope you enjoy this chapter with more on the way. Cheers my fellow readers.**


	13. Tribe cats

The cats began to stir as they found out that they were trapped in cave, they had survived the fall from the waterfall but they were very weak from the impact of the water. They were freezing to death inside a cave surrounded by cats that looked like they were redesigned to be more realistic. Tawnypelt was the first to get up as she was surrounded by the brown cats as they were busy circling around them. Littlefoot got up next as he was wondering what the cats were.

"Who are you mud warriors?" Tawnypelt asked as she was confused. "We're more than a match for you." Littlefoot reassured her.

"It's not worth getting your claws into them, maybe they're friendly." Littlefoot mewed to Tawnypelt. Soon the rest of the cats got up as they were weak but alive. Soon one of the mud covered cats spoke.

"We're the Tribe of the Rushing Water. My name is Crag and the She-cat next to me is Brook." Crag mewed introducing himself to the cats.

"We were looking for the silver cat that the cats of endless hunting were talking about, but for now we should take you in and get you acquainted with the rest of the tribe." Brook mewed as the cats began to follow them.

They continued to follow the cats as Brambleclaw felt a little suspicious about where these tribe cats were taking them, hopefully they weren't taking them into a trap. They soon arrived as they padded out around seeing many cats in the tribe as they were looking at them, just like them, they were covered in mud as they were busy looking at them.

"Stoneteller, we got the cats you said that you spotted wandering the mountains." Crag mewed to their leader. Soon he padded out to see the cats with their pelts still waited with water.

"Oh yes, they are alive and well except for this one, I'll heal her up later but for now we must assess the situation." Stoneteller mewed as he padded up to the cats. Soon two other cats padded up to them. "These are my friends, a prey hunter named Mist and a kit mother named Star."

"We're glad to meet you." Littlefoot mewed.

"Sure thing, shall we begin the tour?" Mist responded. They were happy to seeing the new visitors with them as they asked if they wanted to show them around.

"We like to." Tawnypelt responded as she wanted to get used to what this new place was. Brook soon began to lead the way as she began to show them around. Mist, Stoneteller and Star began to trail them.

The tour of the caves was going well enough as the cats were discussing the differences between clan life and tribe life as the caves became wetter and grosser.

"Despite us having a limited amount of food that is available to us, we only eat one meal a day but the prey we catch is a lot bigger than us some times so we must hunt together as a group." Brook mewed as she was explaining what the food was and what it meant to them. "Plus when we die, we go to the tribe of endless hunting where it is said that our ancestors get powers beyond that of the normal tribe cat."

"How?" Squirrelpaw asked curiously as she was wondering how a cat that died got powers beyond their normal capacity.

"Well we know this cat Bear Who Turns the Stones or Bear for short that used to be in the tribe. He was killed when he was trying to save a cat from an actual bear and he went to the Tribe of endless hunting and when that bear attacked us the second time, it is said that he came back and avenged his death by killing the bear. It is remembered for his strength." Brook told the touring cats. "The tribe gets many weird visitors that come over and strange things happen to us. You know there was this one time a small Gray and White cat came to us and started to refer to us with their bizarre names, I got Brooklyn Bridge where small cars speed and Stoneteller got Bankteller and we just found it hilarious. She left soon afterwards for yonder and we never heard from her."

"Do you know any bears?" Brambleclaw asked as he wanted to figure out what they meant by bears.

"Yes I do, he was a big black one with some light brown patches on his muzzle, his name Tunneler and we saw him as the biggest help to the tribe. He taught us how to get honey and he was a distracter to the eagles upon which we widely hunted birds as big as those. Also he was a protector a giant monster that terrifies the tribe named Sharptooth." All the cats' blood froze when the name was muttered. "He saved us from the tribe numerous times since he was a big bear, an entertainer for the kits and a way to get cats in line. He one time fought Sharptooth and was never seen again." Brook mewed telling them the story of Tunneler the Black Bear. Brambleclaw had one thing to ask.

"Who's Sharptooth?" Brambleclaw asked as he was curious about it.

"Sharptooth is a giant Mountain Lion who has been terrorizing the tribe for moons and it is prophesized that a silver cat would come and kill Sharptooth." Brook mewed to them. "We're still not sure who the silver cat is."

"Lion, I thought Lions had big flowing manes on the toms." Brambleclaw mewed as he was confused why this cat was a lion.

"Sharptooth was so evil that he lost his mane and he goes on a murderous rampage destined to rid the mountains of all cats. All because of a bad fortune that he received where his mate and kits died when we moved in and crushed rocks on them." Brook mewed. All the cats gasped as the tribe was the cause of one cat's mission to destroy all the other cats around them. Littlefoot was a little behind as he was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" Stoneteller mewed to the large tom. Littlefoot thought for a moment as he tried to remember the name Sharptooth. "Come on speak up."

"It kind of reminds me back in my time where my mother taught me if Bloodclan prevailed and won the forest over, we would spread out to other areas. She recalled if we went on this journey, past a rock that looks like a Long Neck, past the mountains that burn and we'll reach the lake where there is plenty of prey to hunt and plenty of clean fresh water to drink. I never saw my mother after the chaos that ensured after Scourge died." Littlefoot sighed as he remembered the days of when he was a kit before he was found by the clans and brought to them.

"Wow, sounds like you had a rough life as a kit, still remembering the wisdom your mother passed on to you before the clans found you. You're at least grateful to have cats that care about you by your side." Stoneteller responded. They continued to pad through the caves to figure out what was going on.

"At least Feathertail reminds me of my mother." Littlefoot smiled as he felt Stoneteller's word radiate off of his mind. They soon finished up the tour as they all came to a stop.

"So what has been decided?" Stoneteller mewed. He was wondering if the cats were going to stay or keep going.

"We've decided to stay for Tawnypelt and her rat bite to get better. Then we'll keep going." Brambleclaw decided. Tawnypelt stepped forth as Stoneteller began to treat her injured Shoulder. He soon turned back to Brambleclaw as he had some words for him.

"We'll let you rest in our caves as long as you let us have Stormfur, he's just so handsome." Stoneteller mewed.

"I want to keep Stormfur." Squirrelpaw admitted as she wanted to ignore the tribe and just keep pressing for the clan.

"No really cares about your opinion Squirrelpaw." Brambleclaw snapped at her. Soon the tribe cats knew they had to settle down.

The night wore on as all the cats were soon asleep. Stormfur was having a hard time sleeping as he noticed that the tribe was paying very close attention to him. Brook padded up to him as he woke him up.

"Wake up Stormfur, I got something to say." Brook mewed as she woke him up. Stormfur's eyes opened as he stared at her.

"What is it and make it quick." Stormfur whispered to her making sure he didn't wake the other cats up.

"Stoneteller had told that we would be married so you can never leave." Brook whispered back at him. Stormfur was confused at first but he knew he had to respond.

"Oh, sure." Stormfur responded as he didn't want to turn down the offer and they were married immediately. "I'm not going to tell anyone about this because no one tells anyone anything and it's basically Warrior Cat's culture at this point." Brook laughed but she knew she never had to wake anyone else up. Stormfur dragged the cats into even more trouble.

**[A/N]: Sorry for being away for so long since some stuff went down yesterday as I went to get myself checked by the Doctor to find out what is wrong with me, it turned out my medicine wasn't working so he prescribed new medicine for me and now I'm feeling better and some of the stuff that is wrong with me is clearing up. So I'm glad about that, he also drew some of my blood and my god, I'm scared of needles and I whined as I felt it and the after effects still stayed with me for hours. I want to get over my phobia of needles that take your blood. So give me some tips on how.**

**So back to the story, the tribe decided to keep the cats more specifically Stormfur. And it has been prophesized that a silver cat would come and save them from Sharptooth. When I first thought about Sharptooth, he was going to be a T-rex or something that terrorizes the tribe and it would be up to the cats to stop him and if Feathertail dies, remind me to play the Dying mother music. Next chapter will be up since I need to make up for lost time, Cheers my readers. Peace!**


	14. Tribe cats or your friends

The seven cats woke up the next day as they felt like the Tribe cats have kept them prisoners within their camp. They felt like they were going to be trapped here forever. Stormfur walks over to the others with the tribe cats close to him.

"Haha its fine so quit your complaining." Stormfur mewed as the tribe cats rounded up the others and locked them all away in a cave prison. Stormfur was shocked to see the cats he's been journeying with sent away to be guarded. "Why did you do that?" Stormfur asked Brook as she was with the cats as the others escorted them away.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. I love you." Brook mewed as she just wanted his affection. Stoneteller decided to lure Stormfur away so he can talk to him alone, he wanted to strike a deal with him as he knew the journeying cats wouldn't want to stay behind for too long. They finally got to the magic puddle where the visions the tribe cats have been holding was there. He soon stared at Stormfur dead in the eyes as he wanted to speak with him.

"Okay so here's the deal." Stoneteller began as he began to mew his deal to Stormfur. "You kill this giant, blood-thirsty monster for us, and we let your friends go." Stormfur began to vision what the giant monster was but he quickly figured out it was Sharptooth.

"Uhhh… deal." Stormfur mewed as he wanted to quickly strike a deal with the cats before he could let his friends be locked away forever.

Back with the clans, all of the cats have been eating poison and grass now that the twolegs have moved in. The medicine cats were discussed how dire the situation was. Barkface started the conversation off.

"My entire clan is dying." Barkface mewed as the other cats listened to him. Leafpaw was still wondering how to cure them but she didn't have the answers.

"Why don't you just stop dying then?" Leafpaw asked as she was wondering how they could stop this calamity.

"It's impossible since Windclan mainly eats rabbits." Barkface responded. Soon the clouds began to cover the half-moon as it was a sign for the cats to go home. "We'll all starve either way." The cats soon got up as they padded back to their clans as they have many questions but no answers to them.

Leafpaw and Cinderpelt soon returned to camp as they soon went to sleep in their den as they wanted to figure out what was happening. Spottedleaf floated down into Leafpaw's dream as she wanted to figure out where Firestar was.

"Oh Firestar there you are… wait you're not Firestar." Spottedleaf mewed as she was looking at Leafpaw.

"Oh I guessed you've found the wrong cat. I was wondering how we can help cats that have been getting sick with the twoleg disease that is killing them off." Leafpaw responded as she was talking about what she heard from the meeting they had.

"I think I know a few herbs that will remove the poison such as Yarrow leaves that will cause them to vomit." Spottedleaf mewed as she was figuring out what the herbs she knew that could cure their sickness but she soon changed the subject because she wanted to find where Firestar was. Leafpaw still wanted to figure out where Squirrelpaw was.

"Where is Squirrelpaw?" Leafpaw asked as she wanted to figure out where her sister was as she wanted to get Intel of her sister's location.

"Squirrelpaw is high in the mountains where Star-clan can't reach her." Spottedleaf began before she changed the subject completely. "I'll tell your immediately how hot Firestar is, and I wish you were never born." Spottedleaf taunted Leafpaw. She soon began to fade away from Leafpaw's dreams. Then Leafpaw started to think about how good Spottedleaf smells.

Back in the tribe, the not Stormfur cats were forced to hang out with the cave guards. They were all yowling that they wanted Stormfur to go with them but they kept ignore their cries of protest. They try desperately to escape but 40 generations of selective breeding and a gym membership have made the tribe cats incredibly powerful. The cave guards were fed up with them so they decide to let them leave but without Stormfur. Stoneteller instructed the guards.

"Take them to the farthest part of the Tribe territory where they can't be a nuisance to us anymore." The guards began to escort the cats over to where their territory border was as they simply thrown out there as the clouds continued to gather. It was going to rain soon, they needed to start a plan to rescue Stormfur.

"What do we do and how are we going to rescue Stormfur?" Tawnypelt asked as they were trying to figure out what they should do. Littlefoot looked around as he saw that their paws were muddy and he came up with an idea.

"We'll cover ourselves in mud as we can be the mud warriors Tawnypelt had first called the tribe cats and we can then rescue Stormfur." Littlefoot suggested. The cats a bit skeptical about this at first thought about it, they soon decided that the plan was a go. The cats decided to quickly cover themselves up in wet mud as they soon began to decide what to do next, they sneaked back into where they were keeping Stormfur hostage. Before they could break in, they soon saw a huge tawny colored cat sneak into the cave, it was Sharptooth.

"Oh good she'll eat all of the tribe cats and we can save Stormfur." Brambleclaw mewed as they began to decide how they should engage them. Feathertail and Tawnypelt charged forth as they tackled the two cave guards. The other cats came forth as they began to make a ruckus. Soon Stormfur padded out as he was confused as Brambleclaw snatched him as he dragged him out. Soon hisses and shrieks were heard as the wailing of the tribe cats were soon heard throughout the cave. There was no turning back. The cats exited the cave when Sharptooth appeared with Star in its jaws. The cats kept running. The tribe cats were in distraught as they couldn't describe words about what happened as the mud cats continued to run.

Once outside the caves, the cats stopped as the rain began to pour as the mud began to wash off of the cats. Stormfur looked at them as he was insane. The rain was returning the cats to their former selves as he asked:

"Why did you come back for me, I know I'm not going to get out of there normally." Stormfur was still looking at them.

"We need you to come home with us as we never leave any cat behind." Brambleclaw mewed. "Let's get going." They soon began to walk away as the rain continued to pour harder. They pushed further through the mountains.

The rain was pouring really hard and they were making very little progress. They knew they had to find shelter to wait out the storm. Tawnypelt soon noticed an abandoned rabbit hole as she peek her eyes in.

"This might be a safe spot." Tawnypelt mewed to the rest as they entered the hole one by one. The rain was falling away from the hole so there wasn't a chance of flooding. Stormfur was thinking about Squirrelpaw again as Feathertail was licking Littlefoot free of the water.

"Once the rain is gone, we can continue our way through the mountains and we should let Stormfur lead the way since he knows the area of the mountains better." Brambleclaw mewed as he planned out what they should do next. Stormfur was skeptical.

"Me? Lead? I barely know the area better at all; I'll get us more lost than home." Stormfur mewed. He continued to explain his reason but it was clear that they weren't alone, more cats began to sneak their way around as they began creep up on the cats. The seven cats were barely prepared for this new threat. They were legs up in trouble.

"Lost you say? And who might you be?" A voice called out to the cats. Littlefoot gulped nervously knowing there was no way out of this.

**[A/N]: Adding a little section of Leafpaw to make this story a little longer. We still need to hit 10 reviews for Saturday so I'm making up for lost time. Looks like things are looking up for us so let's see if we can hit those reviews please?**


	15. The death of the silver cat

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Littlefoot asked as he was nervous about what was going to happen. He was too frightened to find out what happened if they didn't respond or attacked them. It was seven against three but they were too weak to face this new threat alone, the three cats poked their heads out as they introduced themselves.

"I am Talon of the swooping eagle and these are the others, Rock and Bird." Talon mewed introducing himself. The others responded by also telling who they were back at him. Talon soon stepped forth as he was wondering where they were heading off to.

"We only stopped in here to get some rest and to take shelter from the rain and then we'll find our way back to the clans." Brambleclaw mewed. Talon was looking at Stormfur as he was wondering about something. He soon sniffed him as he was wondering what it was.

"You smell like a tribe cat, have you been spending time with Brook?" Talon asked Stormfur. Stormfur gulped as he was nervous about this but he soon responded.

"Yes I have and how did you know about Brook where small cars speed?" Stormfur asked Talon as he was looking at the cats. Stormfur stammered as he was trying to speak.

"Brook is my little sister, and I smelled the sweet scent on you. I am glad she is still alive." Talon mewed as he was relieved. He soon looked at the others as Littlefoot still had a couple of questions for these cats.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Aren't you supposed to be with the tribe?" Littlefoot was still nervous about the cats wondering when they were going to attack.

"We were told that six cats were going to get rid of the monster named Sharptooth when Tunneler the black bear was killed by the monster. Me, Rock and Bird are the only ones left of the group as we were all killed." Talon began the story as he was wondering about what was going to happen if they were to succeed, their plans were dashed as misfortune had hit the cats hard.

"We're the last cats that a strange prophecy had said to kill Sharptooth." Rock mewed as he explained what they meant as Bird took over for him.

"We weren't allowed to come back unless we had confirmed that the monster was finished off." Bird mewed as she felt the despair in her voice. "There were no plans to have cats to replace us to help fight off Sharptooth if we died."

"So want to help us fight him off?" Talon asked the seven cats if they would want to help.

"We'll think about it." Stormfur mewed as he didn't want to be a part of this plan. He wanted to return to the clans where Littlefoot stepped forward to the three cats.

"You're more than welcome to stay with us if you want the company." Littlefoot was still nervous wondering if he could trust their loyalty of the three cats.

"We're more than grateful for your honor." Talon responded as the cats soon began to go to sleep.

Stormfur was having a hard time sleeping as he was beginning to have nightmares about him and Brook getting chased down by Sharptooth. They soon were backed into a corner as everything looked hopeless for the two of them. Soon a Silver cat came down onto the cats as Sharptooth was blinded and ran away from the cats. Stormfur looked up to see it was Silverstream that was looking at them.

"Silverstream what are you looking at?" Stormfur asked as he was looking at the She-cat. "You know we can't kill this monster to free the tribe from their monster and how do we do it." Silverstream looked at Stormfur as he began to scold him.

"You should have been fighting that entire mountain lion instead of running away from it. A sensible cat would go back and help out the clan in need, even if I might be Crookedstar's daughter, Firestar definitely taught me what loyalty is and he certainly had learned about it. I say you should get back in there and kill that mountain lion." Silverstream began to turn around as he still had a question.

"How do we take down Sharptooth?" Stormfur asked as he was worried that he didn't have a correct answer on how.

"A question has many answers; an answer is effective no matter how you decide on taking the cat down." Silverstream soon turned around as she began to pad away. Stormfur soon woke up as he waited for the other cats to wake up as he was wondering what he was going to say to them. All the cats were soon awake as Stormfur had some words to tell the rest of the cats.

"What is it Stormfur?" Littlefoot asked as he was wondering what was going on. Stormfur soon turned to the rest of the cats as he was going to speak.

"I'm going back." Stormfur told the cats somberly. The other cats were wondering what he was talking about since he was going to go back to the tribe.

"But why?" The other cats asked as they were nervous about why Stormfur was going to back track back to the tribe.

"Because mommy told me to be nice." Stormfur muttered as he soon bounded back to the tribe. The other cats decided to follow as they wanted to know where he was going.

The tribe cats were still nervous about when Sharptooth was going to return when Stormfur soon bounded back into the cave. Stoneteller was looking at him wondering where he was.

"Where have you been, we got reports that some mud warriors came in and kitnapped you." Stoneteller mewed to Stormfur as he was wondering where he went.

"They did take me but I escaped them in the end." Stormfur lied to the cats as the others appeared behind them, they counted there were ten cats now instead of seven. It was clear they had linked up with the others and they were now one.

"Talon!" Stoneteller shouted as he noticed that he was back. "Did you kill Sharptooth yet? I was wondering why you don't have his pelt back with us! You have failed us."

"We haven't failed you but we have devised a new plan that will help us kill Sharptooth off." Talon pleaded for one more chance as he had a plan to kill the mountain lion off once and for all.

"Explain." Stoneteller mewed as Squirrelpaw stepped forward.

"I have a plan to kill him with Death berries at a party. We'll stuff a hare full of them as he wouldn't resist the temptation of a free meal and he'll realize it will be too late and he'll drop dead before realizing what had hit him." Squirrelpaw mewed.

"And you're getting mad at us for not murdering the mountain lion ten times our size even though half of us are dead and you've replaced them with Stormfur now." Rock sneered at Stoneteller telling him that his previous plan had failed. Stoneteller was desperate for options and he knew this could be his last shot.

"Okay, it is a go, he often comes here ever moon light to hunt so we must prepare." Stoneteller mewed as he padded off; Squirrelpaw's plan was a go.

Squirrelpaw and Stormfur were busy stuffing a hare full of Death berries as the others were on a look out for Sharptooth. Littlefoot was looking around as he noticed a large dragonfly buzz passed him. Soon a bullfrog as big as his head hopped up and snatched the Dragonfly. Curious, he decided to go after it.

"Hey hopper, come back!" Littlefoot called out to the frog, it soon bounded away. He prepared to chase him when Crowpaw leaped out blocking him.

"You again? Go away! That's my hopper." Crowpaw mewed as he called dibs on the frog.

"I saw him first." Littlefoot reassured him telling him that he was the first one who spotted him.

"Well he's in my pond." Crowpaw mewed as he went to chase the frog in a small lake not too far from the Tribe's entrance. He soon jumped into the puddle with Littlefoot splashing down as he and Crowpaw began to play around like usual trying to see who can hop on the most frogs.

"Over here." Littlefoot mewed to Crowpaw telling him where the frog was. Crowpaw soon jumped on a bubble that looked like a frog. The bubble popped as the two cats continued to have fun.

"Hey this is fun." Crowpaw mewed as he smiled. The two cats continued to play oblivious to approaching danger. One of the shadows on the rock began to grow as something was heading towards it. The two cats soon froze in their tracks as the ground began to vibrate as the water rattled underneath their paws. It could mean only one thing, a mountain lion was approaching them and that mountain lion could only mean one thing. "Sharptooth!" Crowpaw screamed as he ran. He soon tackled Littlefoot wondering if he could protect him but he was just as scared as well.

"Feathertail!" Littlefoot called out as he was scared to death as one of Sharptooth's massive paws came slamming down as the two cats soon scattered into a nearby thorn bush. Sharptooth soon looked at the Thorn bush as he was looking for the two cats.

The two cats knew they had to lay low as Sharptooth began to sniff around looking for the two cats. He soon encountered a segment of a Thorn bush as he pushed down as he was looking for the cats. The thorns dug into the ground as he was desperate to get them. Once he couldn't the two cats knew now was the chance to slip away.

"Go." Littlefoot instructed Crowpaw as they crawled through the thorns with their tails between their legs trying to make themselves look smaller. They soon came to a junction in the bush as Littlefoot instructed Crowpaw to follow him. "This way." Littlefoot whispered trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Nuh uh." Crowpaw whispered back as he began to run in the further into the bush as fear was taking over his body.

"Come back! You're going to wrong way!" Littlefoot shouted as he chased after Crowpaw. Sharptooth soon leaped out at them snapping his jaws just inches away from them. Littlefoot soon gets himself stuck in a section of the thorn bush as he tried to push his way out as Sharptooth tried to grab him. He knew he had to get out or lose his life. His back paw unsheathed as he soon kicked Sharptooth blinding him in one eye. Sharptooth reared back hissing as blood squirted from his eye as Littlefoot saw this as an opportunity to escape. The two cats screamed as they were heading back for the cave. Sharptooth took one massive leap as he dropped just feet from them. His hot breath was breathing on the two cats was scaring them even more.

Suddenly a tail from a silver cat flings from nowhere as it soon sent Sharptooth away from the cats. The silver cat was hissing and baring her teeth as Sharptooth slammed against a rock. The two cats scrambled under the silver cat as Sharptooth was bashing against a rock as he tried to flip himself back up upon which he quickly does so. The two cats soon looked up to see the silver cat had managed to come back for them.

"Feathertail?" Littlefoot asked wondering why out of all the cats would come for them.

"Run! Run!" Feathertail instructed him and Crowpaw. The two cats stood behind her as their source of protection. Sharptooth came running to her as he was hissing Feathertail tried to crush him with an upright lock but he was simply too big for her. The cats were huddled beneath her as they saw her fighting the mountain lion. Soon one of her paws was ready to slam down on them.

"Look out!" Littlefoot shouted as he shoved Crowpaw out of the way as Feathertail's paw came slamming down crushing some of the soil underneath. Feathertail was hissing as snapping her mouth warning him not to get any closer. Feathertail hissed at Sharptooth before slamming her tail into him again causing the mountain lion to get flung to the side. The three cats hurried back to the cave to warn them that he was coming but Sharptooth quickly recovers as he leaped into the air as he landed on Feathertail's back. Crowpaw screamed as he saw Sharptooth rip a chunk from Feathertail. They scattered as Feathertail freed herself, although bleeding badly, she knew she had to keep the two of them alive. She tried to head through a narrow section of rock to escape but Sharptooth was right behind her. Breaking through a section of rock as well, he tried to bite one of Feathertail's legs but she swiftly took it out of the way before his jaws can snap onto them. Soon he hissed again giving Feathertail enough time to hit Sharptooth with her tail again and she sent him into a ditch, giving them enough time to escape.

The three cats soon hurried into the cave as they were out of breath, they knew he would be coming. They knew they had to hide.

"Why are you back so fast, what is going on?" Brambleclaw asked. The other cats were worried why Feathertail was bleeding profusely. Feathertail as in pain but she knew she had to respond.

"Tell all the cats to hide, Sharptooth is coming." Feathertail mewed. Stoneteller decided to help Feathertail out of the way as all the other cats scrambled to find a spot to hide. Soon Sharptooth bursts into the cave hissing as he saw the hare. He approached it as he took a sniff from it; he soon turned as he didn't like the stench of the hare. He soon turned to look for the cats he desired to eat.

Squirrelpaw stood in the open to try to distract the others from Sharptooth, waving her bushy tail trying to lure him away from the others. Soon Sharptooth followed her, he soon turned to see Crowpaw who was unable to find himself a good hiding spot in time. Crowpaw knew he was cornered. The other cats were too terrified to do anything to rescue Crowpaw but one cat knew he wasn't going to leave his friend behind.

"Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, stay here and take care of Feathertail, I need to go rescue Crowpaw myself." Littlefoot mewed to them as he leaped down to Sharptooth. The other cats gasped as they saw the cat leap down and his claws out, he landed on Sharptooth inflicting several cuts into the mountain lion's side. Sharptooth hissed as he started bleeding from his side. He soon turned to the attacking cat who quickly bobbed his head signaling Crowpaw to escape upon which Crowpaw does so. Littlefoot was backing away as he was doing his best to lure Sharptooth away. Feathertail was watching this as the voices began to speak in her head.

"Go on, kill Sharptooth, you're the silver cat." The voices in her head commanded her. Soon Feathertail knew she had to fill her role. Soon more voices began to fill her head; it was Purdy speaking to her.

"You shouldn't jump up and dislodge it yourself; I had a friend who died that way when he brought an entire Chandelier down on a dog attacking us, the force of the impact was enough to break his neck." Purdy mewed inside of Feathertail's head but Feathertail ignored what Purdy had to say. She saw Littlefoot as he was being backed into a corner.

"Come on Stormfur, hurry and kill Sharptooth!" Littlefoot called out. Feathertail decided to leap onto the room of the cave as she began to dislodge the huge stalactites hanging from the cave, soon one of the biggest ones came crashing down and Feathertail bailed worried that she was going to get crushed on impact. The stalactite soon fell impaling Sharptooth on his neck as he soon cried in agony before he collapsed to the ground, dropping dead.

The tribe cats soon came to see if Sharptooth really was dead as the other cats soon came to Feathertail who smashed her head on the ground when she landed. The blood was seeping out all over as the rain began to set in, the tribe cats began to celebrate the death of Sharptooth but Littlefoot wasn't as happy. He called out for Feathertail as he soon saw the others beginning to gather around her.

"Feathertail!" Littlefoot called out. She was laying there almost unresponsive. He padded over to her as he knew they couldn't go on without her. "Please get up." He pleaded her but she was stiff and her blood was still draining.

"I'm not sure if I can Littlefoot." Feathertail mewed as she tried her best to get to her paws.

"Yes you can. Get up." He mewed, tears were beginning to roll down his cheeks as Crowpaw and Stormfur soon padded over. Feathertail tried to get up but she soon collapsed onto the ground. The cats soon began crying as Feathertail began to mutter her final wish to the young Riverclan warrior.

"Dear Starclan of sweet cats. Please bless the travelers as I have saved them once and will never save them again. Littlefoot, my young warrior, do you remember the route back to the clans?" Feathertail mewed turning to the cat she spent most of her time bonding with.

"I guess so, but why do I have to go when you have to be with me?" Littlefoot cried as he buried his muzzle into Feathertail's fur. Feathertail smiled as she wanted to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

"I'll be with you, even if you can't see me." Feathertail mewed as her eyes began to slowly close.

"What do you mean I can't see you? I can always see you." Littlefoot mewed as he was puzzled. Crowpaw began crying into his fur as he couldn't bear to see Feathertail die. Stormfur soon began weeping as well as Feathertail had one last thing to say.

"Littlefoot, let your heart guide you, it whispers to you so listen closely." Feathertail muttered her final wish. Her eyes closed completely as she went completely limp. Stormfur looked up to see two silver cats bound along in the cave as Littlefoot nudged Feathertail's limp body trying to see if she was still with him.

"Feathertail? Feathertail!?" Littlefoot cried trying to make sure Feathertail was with them, it was no use and there was nothing they could do for her.

It was a while before the rain had stopped. Squirrelpaw knew she had a dream that she was in a dark place rattling back and forth. She felt uneasy. Littlefoot was bringing up the rear still drowning himself in his own sorrow after Feathertail's death. Crowpaw was just as upset; Feathertail told him more than all the other cats that he knew in his life. All they wondered about was Feathertail and her companions and where they were going to go. Soon Brambleclaw stopped as he recognized a familiar landmark.

"There are the high stones; we're not too far from home." He began to lead the way as the cats knew they had made it but at what cost. The future for them looked very bleak.

**[A/N]: Very long chapter for you to read so I got some good news that I want to mention first and get out of the way. I got my name for graduation in the Newspaper and I feel really excited about it. But I still need to complete my summer classes first before I can get my graduation. I kind of wanted to split this chapter into two but might as well get it out of the way so there is something your eyes can feast on.**

**We've hit 250 views but I still need at least 10 reviews. So get those reviews on the road. Also happy June everyone.**

**There is also a video Moonkitti uploaded herself called Thunderclan's Daily Fight and I posted a comment kind of continuing on where the video ends. If you find it, you can continue the conversation as I'm interested in seeing what direction it goes in. So become imaginative with it but also keep it realistic. I lovewing Dovewing definitely and she is not a rat. (You nailed it on the head perfectly Moonkitti.)**

**Also everyone is upset over Feathertail's death I mean she saved everyone and now there are more challenges awaiting for the remaining six cats. Keep reading to find out what happens to our travelers now that they return home, cheer's my readers and keep reading.**


	16. Trapped

The cats soon arrived back in their territories as they were all exhausted from their long journey. The leaders soon scanned around to see that the Twolegs have built a Starbucks on top of Fourtrees. The cats knew they had to say their goodbyes and they began to split up. Stormfur and Littlefoot headed back to Riverclan as the younger warrior was still deeply upset about all of this. Feathertail's death had deeply scarred him. He soon padded down to Leopardstar who was waiting for the grief stricken cat. Mistyfoot who was his best friend along with Feathertail had gone missing so she wasn't there to help him.

"It's really not fair, she should have known better." Littlefoot whined as he was still not over Feathertail's death.

"Who should have known better?" Leopardstar mewed.

"Feathertail, that big cat, it's all her fault." Littlefoot continued to whine. Leopardstar knew she needed to do everything she could in order to make the warrior feel better and dry up all of his tears.

"Now you listen to Leopardstar my little warrior, it's not your fault or Feathertail's. It's nobody's fault. We all go down someday whether peacefully like an elder or from the wounds we sustained in battle. It is inevitable." Leopardstar mewed trying to soothe him from his sorrow. "Not all of us arrive together in the end."

"What'll I do? I miss her so much." Littlefoot mewed as he was wondering what he would be doing without Feathertail by his side.

"And you'll always miss her. But she'll always be with you, as long as you remember the things she taught you. In a way, you'll never be apart from each other. Get some sleep, you've had a long journey and you must be tired." Leopardstar mewed as she licked his head trying to calm him down. It was clear that he was going to spend the next few days without Feathertail.

Thunderclan had managed to relocate themselves to Sunning rocks since the forest was no longer a safe spot for the cats to call home, many of the cats were missing and they knew they had to do something. Squirrelpaw began to pad along the river just opposite of the traveling cat she knew days before, the creek that Riverclan had fished from had shrunk and the creek was full of dead and dying fish. The river had stunk and it was no longer a suitable place for food. Twoleg garbage was strewn all over the place further destroying the home that they once called. Squirrelpaw saw the traveling cat noticed a small hole and in there were brown pellets that looked like rabbit droppings as the traveling cat looked in with curious eyes. He sniffed around as he continued to wander into the hole, Squirrelpaw noticed this but she was too late, she shouted out to him as she realized a twoleg was approaching them.

"Littlefoot watch out!" The call was not responded quickly enough as metal door slammed down trapping him inside. The cat wailed as he was carried away by a twoleg. The twoleg was whistling to himself as he carried Littlefoot off. Squirrelpaw watched in horror as he was mewling in distress as he had nowhere to go.

"The little kids would see that you're a nice cat for their homes especially my daughter who loves cats like you. She'll tell you the best stories and you're meeting other cats." The twoleg told the cat with some sort of hopefulness to him. He soon took to a monster as he entered the belly of the beast. He soon ejected Littlefoot from the cage into another one as there was more of the pellets and water from a bottle. Littlefoot looked around as he began to call out from the cage.

"Hello?" Littlefoot mewed nervously as he wanted to make sure he wasn't alone.

"I'm here Littlefoot, I'll always be here." Mistyfoot was across the way from him as she was talking to him. Littlefoot sighed knowing that he wasn't alone.

"Yeah the twolegs have been rounding us up and they won't stop until every cat has been captured." Brightheart mewed as she was listening to what the Twolegs were saying.

"Don't be so down on your luck, at least the twolegs here are at least taking care of us instead of leaving us to starve to death. He lets us out every so often as they often have feathers on sticks for us to play with and they also inject these fluids in look thin sticks into us, some say rabies on them if I remember correctly." Cloudtail mewed as he didn't want the cats to give up any sense of hope.

"Does it mean that we'll get rabies?" Mistyfoot mewed. Cloudtail was there to reassure them.

"Maybe not, it's supposed to be immunity in case we got it. That's what I learned when I was a young cat living with the twolegs before Firestar rescued me." Cloudtail mewed as he recalled his past of him spending time with them. "And if I can read correctly, me and Brightheart are being sent to a house whose cat is named Princess."

"Who's Princess? A cat just above them mewed. She was right next to Leafpaw as she was curious.

"I think this might be a little embarrassing but Princess is my mother." Cloudtail mewed to the cat above him.

"At least you know kittypet life better than most of us." Another cat mewed. "I've been out here on the streets for moons after my owners have died. I do miss my kits, I wonder if they are warriors by now."

"I'm sorry but who are you two?" Cloudtail asked as he was puzzled.

"Oh these are my new friends. The one next to me is named Cody. And the one next to Cody is a cat that Mothwing calls Sasha. I really have no idea what Sasha is doing here." Leafpaw mewed as she introduced them.

"Yeah but that still leads us with one question, how in Starclan do we get out of here?" Littlefoot hissed as his sadness was being quickly replaced with anxiety and fear. He soon began banging on the cage desperate to try to get out but it was no good as the monster only moved slightly.

"Calm down, help will soon arrive; but don't give up just yet." Mistyfoot mewed trying to calm Littlefoot down. The other cats were soon looking to see what was going on. Leafpaw soon turned to Sasha as she still had a couple of questions for her.

"What makes you decide to come back to the clans and as a result, you got caught." Leafpaw mewed. Sasha pondered for a moment as she began to think about it. Soon she figured out what she needed to answer.

"I heard the starvation was taking over the clans as I went over to see if my kits were all right but the Twoleg soon caught me." Sasha mewed as she felt like she had been given up hope.

"We'll be free soon enough." Cody reassured them. Soon a racket was made outside as the twolegs were screaming as a cat's hissing was soon heard.

"Hey! Get over here you trouble maker! We got some lovely homes for you." The twoleg hissed as he was carrying a black tom who was hissing and blood was seeping from his leg. They soon escorted him to the table to treat his leg injury as they soon saw what was going on.

"Wow that cat got it badly." Sasha mewed. They decided to sleep and figure out a new plan when the sun came up.

The cats decided to meet where Fourtrees once stood. Many monsters with twolegs of all sizes and ages have gathered as they were busy drinking brews that they made.

"So how are we going to free these cats? We can't leave them locked up forever like this." Firestar asked as he was wondering where the other cats had any ideas.

"We can't go freeing cats from your clan since what if our cats get caught?" Blackstar mewed. Tallstar stepped forth as he coughed. The twoleg damage was taking a toll on the old cat's health.

"Yeah but Mistyfoot has been captured by the twolegs and so has Littlefoot." Leopardstar mewed as she backed up Firestar's statement on what they should do to free the cats. Hawkfrost padded over in defiance of Leopardstar's orders.

"I say it's simply too big of a risk to go out there and free our own cats. Plus we don't have enough strength for it." Hawkfrost spoke out as he said it would futile. "I say we leave the Twolegs be and let them carry off with the cats."

"Hawkfrost might be right to a certain degree." Mudclaw mewed as he knew that trying to rescue cats that were trapped would be hopeless.

"We cats can't give up that easily, sure we can take a few hits but that's what we are supposed to do in life. It's not like I would want to see the clans go up in smoke and have my kits die even if they aren't my own." Ashfur stepped up as he wanted to hiss the two cats into their places.

"Ashfur is right. We should be able to carry this out properly." Firestar mewed patting the large blonde bob the warrior had on his head. Hawkfrost was furious about this as he soon got up and hissed.

"Fine! If you want to end up with your clan dying, that's on your watch, I'm not going to sit there and watch as the plan goes up in flames; I am getting somewhere safe so I don't get involved." Hawkfrost hissed as he padded away angrily. Leopardstar was left speechless as the cats that agreed with Hawkfrost followed.

"I surely do hate him sometimes." Leopardstar admitted watching the cats that agreed with him leave. Firestar looked at her.

"Yes but I don't want to leave any of our warriors behind." Firestar mewed. He soon padded off to consult with his best warriors to draw up a plan to figure out how to free the cats. Leopardstar staggered back to her clan to see what she could do about it.

Back in the twoleg monster, there was another rustling as the twolegs had rounded up the last cats for the night. They were exhausted as they were filling out the charts.

"This is the last one for the night." One of the Twolegs said as he soon brought the trap in. Inside was a light brown tabby as she was put into a cage next to Littlefoot as the Twoleg began to jot down the notes. "We've captured five cats today and we still have plenty more to go. All of these cats seem pretty healthy and those that are not will be treated for their sicknesses before they are sent up for adoption. They look pretty thin since they've been eating rats that are around in this area. Soon they'll be in laps of wonderful kids and caring owners." Soon the night crew of Twolegs came on duty watching over the cats.

"Should we treat the injuries of anymore of these cats?" A female Twoleg asked as she was looking over the injured black cat.

"Sure, all the medical supplies and bags of plasma for the cats would be in the draw. We don't want any of the cats to end up dying on us." The twoleg responded.

"What about the one with the one eye?" The female twoleg asked as she was referring to Brightheart.

"She's pretty healthy other than missing an eye. My dog lost his eye years ago and he's still my good boy." The twoleg responded before closing the door behind him. Littlefoot looked at the cats as they were treated to a new visitor.

"You seem pretty down yourself, I am sure you need the help." The rogue mewed to him. Littlefoot lifted his head wondering who the new visitor was.

"Who are you?" Leafpaw mewed to the new stranger that was sitting in the cage next to them. The stranger was looking at them from afar as she soon turned as she was smiling even if she was locked in a cage. The other cats were looking at them as they were nervous about this cute eyed stranger. The stranger's blue eyes looked at the cats.

"Me I'm a warrior too!" The stranger cat mewed as she tried to scratch at the cage to try to free herself. The other cats looked at her as her attempt was futile. All the cats laughed at her as the strangers attempt as they found it funny. Even Littlefoot couldn't resist laughing. Soon the stranger she cat gave up as she soon slumped down as she introduced herself for real. "My actual name is Judith and I'm all alone." Judith soon began to bury her head as she was having a bit of a meltdown.

"Don't feel so bad. Judith, we stick together as a group." Littlefoot mewed trying to keep Judith's spirit up. "When we get out of these cages, I'll show you around the clans to see if you can fit in, I'll make you into the best warrior that the clan has to offer." He knew he was making the promise the young she-cat wanted to stick with forever.

"You will make me a warrior? I will be the best warrior that the clan has to offer you. Yep yep yep!" Judith mewed as she had the biggest smile on her muzzle. The other cats looked in as they were wondering if she was going to join in.

"So you're willing to join us?" Littlefoot asked as he was ready to test the young she-cats enthusiasm as well her optimism.

"Oh yes yes yes!" Judith shouted excitedly as she wanted to join the clans. Little did they know, they were going to be rescued a lot sooner than expected.

**[A/N]: Two chapters in this one day that's amazing. Thanks to FreeEcho for the free reviews. Your CrowxLeaf ship will come soon enough. Be patient a little bit more I promise you. It will be here soon enough. Cheers.**


	17. Freeing the trapped cats

A patrol was soon waiting on the return of Squirrelpaw and Sorreltail who decided to make an attempt to find the missing cats and free them. Sorreltail was thunderclan's second buffest cat behind Brambleclaw but Brambleclaw had refused seeing how the risk was simply too high since he wanted to avoid capture. Brambleclaw was waiting with the patrol with Graystripe, Brackenfur and Thornclaw. Soon the two cats approached exhausted and worn out. Their attempt to get the cats free had failed.

"How did it go?" Graystripe asked. The two cats were too exhausted before they could respond but Squirrelpaw soon gasped as she had the energy to speak.

"It went terribly, those twolegs have the area on lock down and just the two of us isn't enough to get those cats free." Squirrelpaw panted as she was gasping for air. "We need your help Brambleclaw."

"Okay but you do know where the cats are?" Brambleclaw asked as he wanted the information about where the cats are.

"Yes we do, they're right by where Fourtrees once stood." Sorreltail panted. "We can show you the way." Brambleclaw pondered for a moment as he thought about it. Rainwhisker soon appeared with Sootfur as they were exhausted as well.

"We've been scouting out the area around us. The twolegs have left for this so called lunch, we might have a chance." Rainwhisker mewed as he began to lead the way to where the cats were. All eight cats soon arrived at where the vans were as the twolegs were busy talking as they were eating their lunch.

"Okay four cats charge at the twolegs while the rest of us find the monster and free our friends." Brambleclaw mewed. There was no time for complex planning but just go in there and attack hard. Graystripe and Thornclaw soon raced forth to distract the twolegs while the rest of the cats darted for the monster's belly.

The twolegs were busy enjoying their lunches unaware that two cats were racing to them. They didn't even notice the six cats dart for the van where all the cats were being held. One of the twolegs had a jar full of peanuts unaware that he was eating right next to a twoleg who was sitting as far as possible on the table from the nuts. They were chatting about nonsense as Graystripe and Thornclaw were rapidly approaching.

"Hey Smith; why do you have those unshelled peanuts in the jar?" One of the Twolegs asked as he was eating his lunch.

"I currently want to lose a few pounds and my doctor said nuts make a good snack if you're hungry so I'm pretty much bringing nuts with me to curb the hunger down Mike." The other twoleg responded. The first twoleg responded as he continued to eat.

"You know Hank is allergic to peanuts right Smith?" The twoleg told the bigger one as he still eating unaware the two cats were bolting over to them.

"Then what alternative am I supposed to eat to keep the weight down Mike?" The twoleg asked as he wanted some alternative to nuts.

"I don't know, dried peas, dried chickpeas, maybe some seeds?" The twoleg responded. Soon Graystripe and Thornclaw leaped up onto the table ruining the lunch the Twolegs were eating. Graystripe knocked over the jar full of Peanuts onto the twoleg's lunch. Unaware about this, the twoleg took a bite of the food tainted with the nuts and he began to freak out. He fell backwards as the twolegs began to panic.

"Someone get Hank his Epi-pen! He's having an allergic reaction!" The Twoleg shouted as they went into frenzy. They soon picked up their long sticks with as they began to load brass into them, they were ready to fire. The cats knew they had to get out of dodge if they wanted to make it back one piece so they knew they had to distract the Twolegs.

"Those damn cats!" The twoleg shouted in rage. He soon fired a shot at Thornclaw but it narrowly missed and instead disabled the generator. All the power went out and this meant the cat's job would be a lot easier.

The six cats soon approached as the lights soon shut off completely. They soon noticed the cats were in the cages begging to be freed. Brambleclaw soon went up to the first cat cage and it was a simple pull and slide mechanism that was used to keep the cats in, it was the only way to keep the cats in incase the power went out and they were worried they were to escape. Brambleclaw soon flung the cage open as the cats did the same trying to open all of them rapidly, some cats busted free and they either scattered or decided to help free their friends and family from the cages. Soon Brackenfur finished figuring out the combination on Mistyfoot's cage as he soon slammed the cage open. Mistyfoot broke free as she went to free the one cat that mattered to her. She leaped to his platform as she began to pull and undo the locks keeping him contained.

"Come on Littlefoot, freedom to the clans await us!" Mistyfoot shouted as she went to go free Sasha from her cage. Littlefoot soon went around as he began to undo the locks on Judith's cage to free her as well. Squirrelpaw leaped up as she began to undo the locks on Leafpaw's cage Leafpaw leaped free as she went and undid the locks to Cody's cage. Cody was soon free as cats were scrambling around to free the others and escape.

The twolegs were overwhelmed with the sight of so many cats attacking them as they fired their brass wildly trying to hit the moving targets with no results. They called back up and it was coming fast.

Brackenfur had soon freed Cloudtail from his cage as he went to go help Brightheart free. The two cats scrambled out as they had freed all the cats they needed, the others would go and finish the job. Thornclaw and Graystripe began to run back to the hole as they came in as a stampede of cats soon came flooding free of the sight. More monsters showed up to try to contain the cats that have escaped. Thornclaw scrambled free from the sight but a Twoleg fired a strange shot that wasn't a brass shot as it hit's Graystripe dead center. Graystripe passed out as they began to shoot the slower cats with the strange shots.

The cats soon scattered out as they had been freed but they looked around for one cat of the group they needed.

"So that's Sorreltail, Brackenfur… where's Graystripe?" Brambleclaw mewed as he couldn't see Graystripe anywhere in sight.

"The twolegs must have got him." Thornclaw mewed as he was catching his breath. The distant calls of hissing cats were heard as the shots rang the air. They knew there was nothing more they could do, they had to return back to the clans.

It was sunset as the cats arrived at Sunning rocks as they were panting hard. Firestar and Leopardstar had gotten closer to each other as they days wore on.

"Looks like they came back with the cats." Leopardstar mewed satisfied as she saw Mistyfoot and Littlefoot come in. And there were more strangers they had brought along with them as they had freed more cats than they were worth. Firestar padded over seeing how one of his cats was missing.

"Where's Graystripe?" Firestar asked as he was the only cat that didn't return out of all of them.

"The Twolegs captured him." Sorreltail mewed as she delivered the unfortunate news. "He thought he could outwit them but he got knocked out."

"I always knew that Graystripe was an idiot." Firestar mewed about the cat that he made deputy. Mousefur was looking at them as she padded over curiously.

"If Graystripe is gone, who is going to be the deputy?" Mousefur mewed to Firestar, Firestar stood there as he was wondering about it. He soon turned to Mousefur.

"I will not choose a deputy if Graystripe could escape and make it back before we leave." Firestar mewed as he knew his deputy can get up and work his way back to the clans.

"Let's hope that he makes it back quickly since the clans are dying due to the Twolegs." Mousefur prayed to Starclan as she was hoping that he would return soon.

The night passed on a starless sky as the twoleg smog had blocked out the sky so the stars were gone. Soon the cats awoke the next morning as they heard a fearful wail. Littlefoot and Judith were spending time together when they heard the shriek. They woke up as they raced over to see an emaciated Ferncloud cry into Dustpelt's pelt as she was overwhelmed with greif.

"Hollykit is dead!" Ferncloud wailed as she knew that Brichkit is the only survivor of the litter as she was losing her faith. "First Larchkit and now Hollykit? What's next?" Dustpelt was doing all he could to try to comfort her. Judith was looking at Ferncloud as Brackenfur took the limp body of Hollykit to be buried.

"What is she crying about?" Judith mewed as Littlefoot and Dustpelt approached her. Dustpelt knew he had to tell him what he knew.

"One of Ferncloud's kits just died and she is overwhelmed with sorrow. Birchkit is the only one that is left. My other kits with her are apprentices but we doubt how long they will last." Dustpelt mewed as he had to tell her the unfortunate news. Soon he turned to Judith as he had to ask her. "Do you have any kits that have died before or have a moment that you were overwhelmed with sorrow?"

"I haven't had any kits just yet but my mother would always take good care of me and my siblings from my father." Judith began. She took a deep breath as she began. "My mother was a sweet loving mother but my father was a blood thirsty and he would always start the fights with the toms as he wanted to claim the most amount of She cats to be the next leader, he even tried to challenge the leader of the group so he can claim his position as the leader ever since their black leader was killed off." Judith stopped to take a breath. "He killed my mother first since she disagreed with him and I and my siblings ran for our lives. My father was found dead shortly after being doped on catnip."

"That is bad and how did you managed to survive on your own, you look as scrawny as Ferncloud." Dustpelt mewed as he poked at the tabby whose skin clung to her bones.

"I just followed other cats around for food. I think that is the most probable way of survival." Judith mewed as she continued to talk to Dustpelt.

"Just follow other's around, that seems a bit risky and there are twolegs and monsters crawling all over the place." Dustpelt responded as he knew that they wouldn't be able to survive for that long if they followed Judith's idea for survival. They knew leaving here would be the better option.

"I think I should be some assistance on taking care of the kits. I still have some milk left over from my previous litter. Too bad the twolegs took them all away and kicked me out. My kits didn't even open their eyes when they found out that I've been taking care of them." Cody mewed as she was telling them about her experience. Judith wasn't that young as she was the age of a young warrior but they knew keeping the cats here was going to be difficult.

"Judith looks like she can't live on milk and you need fresh kill for the milk and we know we must ration out what remaining Fresh kill there is." Dustpelt responded knowing that these next few days were going to be difficult. These next few days would be hard on the clans.

**[A/N]: So we're at 275 views we hit but we only managed to hit about 7 reviews so new goal for Saturday 325 views and hopefully 10 reviews and don't be afraid to speak out. I hope to see you in the next few chapters.**


	18. Misfortunes and Shortages

The next couple of days have been hard on the clans. The lack of fresh kill and drinking water was putting a strain on the clans. The creek was still flowing despite how low it was, but it was tainted with sewage rendering the water undrinkable. The rainfalls during the night were providing a bit of relief for the cats but it wasn't enough to quench all of their thirsts. Ashfur was leading a patrol with Squirrelpaw and Judith as they were taking a look around the brown dirty creek that used to be Riverclan's feeding ground. The cats were discussing about Hawkfrost and his stubbornness to accept the fact that the clans couldn't survive in the territory they were in.

"Why does Hawkfrost think this territory is so precious to him, he's nothing more than sewage cat himself." Squirrelpaw mewed as she was thinking of what worth the clan's territories were.

"They must be some sort of value to him as he thinks he could live off of rats." Ashfur mewed as he continued to patrol down the river. He soon turned back to the others as Ashfur had his own objections about the cat who wanted to stay. "I think Hawkfrost is evil."

"Evil? He's just like Brambleclaw sometimes in terms of how stubborn he can be." Squirrelpaw mewed giving her objection about the cat. "From what I heard, he can just be like his father."

"Father? We don't know who his or Mothwing's real father is. Leafpaw should learn to stay away from Mothwing since we don't know who her dad is." Ashfur mewed. Soon Leafpaw came running as she had something to say.

"I heard you were talking about Mothing as I have to tell you something. Mothwing's and Hawkfrost's is Tigerstar." Leafpaw mewed as she wanted to tell Ashfur.

"Are you certain?" Ashfur mewed as he was wondering if Leafpaw was telling the truth.

"Mothwing told me about it when I learned that she was arguing with Sasha and Hawkfrost. It's only proving that their family is breaking down." Leafpaw mewed as she was certain.

"Mothwing must have it rough other than being the Medicine cat for Riverclan?" Ashfur asked wondering if all the stuff Leafpaw was saying is true.

"Yes. It is true." Leafpaw mewed as she was telling them about it. Soon Littlefoot came running over and Mistyfoot and Mothwing were behind him.

"Judith how are you doing?" Littlefoot asked. He was worried for the She-cat wondering how she was holding out.

"I'm doing fine. I'm eating whenever I'm getting the chance." Judith mewed as she was fine. "But the prey that I'm eating is just about as scrawny as I am."

"I promise you if we make it through these next few days, we can get all the prey we can eat, I promise you that I can teach you how to fish." Littlefoot mewed as he wanted to make a promise to Judith.

"Teach me how to fish? I'll be the best fisher that Riverclan will ever know. Just one step over the mountains and I will be able to get us the most fish. Yep yep yep!" Judith mewed as she was excited as she wanted to do her best to keep the clans alive but at what cost.

"So what is it that you came here for?" Ashfur asked as he was curious wondering what them being here was for.

"Mudfur has fallen ill. We were wondering if Leafpaw still had those herbs that she used to help cure Reedpaw of his illness." Mothwing asked as she was worried that she didn't want to lose a medicine cat.

"Herbs? We used them all on Reedpaw and we can't even find any more of them. The twolegs have ruined the forest to the point where herbs can no longer be found." Leafpaw mewed as she knew that the only herbs left were traveling herbs and all of the others have been used up.

"We'll see what we can do with Mudfur." Ashfur mewed as he knew that he had to help an ill cat in need. Mothwing sighed as she knew there was a cat that was willing enough to take care of an very sick cat.

"Great now we need to ration our prey out for the sick?" Squirrelpaw growled in annoyance, "There isn't enough prey to keep us all fed."

"Squirrelpaw you must learn that you shouldn't turn down a sick cat. I should have been your mentor instead of Dustpelt." Ashfur growled in annoyance. "Keep this up and you can kiss you and your kits goodbye." Ashfur padded away annoyed as he grumbled to himself. The other cats looked at each other as Squirrelpaw left frustrated.

"I wonder if Midnight's words that the forest being destroyed is true and that we're just stuck in the worst time possible?" Littlefoot asked as he was curious about what else could have happened that had forsaken them.

"Let's just see what we can find." Mistyfoot mewed to Littlefoot as they turned and padded away. Littlefoot looked at Judith as he had something to say.

"You want to come along?" Littlefoot asked as he was wondering if she was coming.

"Oh yes please!" Judith mewed excitedly; soon the two cats scampered off to try to find food.

The sun began to set as the two clans began to gather around as they knew that they had a bit of a long day but many patrols have come up with paws empty. One patrol has hit the cats hard, especially Ferncloud.

"Ferncloud, it must be hard but I have some really unfortunate news for you." Thornclaw mewed; Ferncloud buried her head in Dustpelts side as she dreaded the moment was going to come.

"What is it Thornclaw?" Dustpelt asked as he was wondering what had happened why it did. "What happened to your hunting party?"

"Shrewpaw was killed by a monster." Thornclaw mewed as Ferncloud began sobbing knowing another one of her descendants has been killed.

"How was he killed?" Dustpelt asked as he was wondering what went down. Thornclaw began to piece together what happened with the cats as he began to retell the events.

"I, Shrewpaw and Brackenfur were hunting near the creek when Shrewpaw saw a Pheasant, he decided to chase it as we knew it could feed a good amount of us for a while and it wasn't as scrawny as the other prey. The Pheasant took off as it flew away, Shrewpaw decided to chase it across the Thunderpath and a monster struck him as he was crushed." Thornclaw mewed as he was recounting the events that went down. Dustpelt dipped his head understanding that all the cats knew they could do nothing as they were becoming desperate.

Leafpaw and Cinderpelt still have found nothing in terms of herbs that could help Mudfur. The other cats were wondering about how he was holding up. Mothwing was still by Mudfur's side trying to comfort him. Mudfur coughed as he wheezed. The sickness was slowly killing him.

"How's Mudfur doing?" Cinderpelt asked wondering what his condition was and how he was holding out.

"Mudfur is feeling sicker and feebler as the days continue. It is possible that he won't make it." Mothwing mewed as she was concerned as Mudfur was slowly becoming sicker.

"Keep trying your best, there's nothing we can do for him." Leafpaw mewed. Soon the cats turned away as they looked away. The cats soon padded away as they went to go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a stressful day with a rude awakening.

Littlefoot soon awoke with Judith by his side as there was an argument as there was another clan at their doorstep.

"What is it Firestar…" Littlefoot asked as he was looking at him and Tallstar. Soon a familiar face came running forth at him as he was relieved to see him.

"Littlefoot! I'm glad you're still here!" Crowpaw mewed happily as he tackled him. "How are you holding out?"

"I'm holding out fine, Feathertail's death has hit us both hard and I got captured by the Twolegs then I met this nice She-cat I have promised to train when we all make it out." Littlefoot mewed. Crowpaw's happiness soon faded to despair as he realized that his friend found happiness but not him. Judith came forward as she had something to say.

"My name is Judith, I am the new friend of Littlefoot and I am pleased to meet you. Yep yep yep!" Judith smiled as she was trying to get Crowpaw's attention. Crowpaw ignored her as he padded away sad. He knew Littlefoot got over Feathertail but not him. Suddenly Tawnypelt came running forth as she was out of breath.

"What is it Tawnypelt? What is going on?" Littlefoot asked Tawnypelt as she was panting for air.

"The tractors are ripping up Shadowclan and our camp is in their way. We need to get the clan out but we are so weak we can't move that quickly." Tawnypelt mewed as she wanted help.

"Okay." Littlefoot gulped as he knew he had to rally the fastest cats together as he wanted to help Shadowclan out. "Okay me and Tawnypelt are going to Shadowclan to help them out, we need the healthiest cats that are capable of running quickly to get them out before the tractors destroy their clan completely." Tawnypelt stood by his side.

"I want to help!" Judith mewed eagerly stepping her paw forward. Crowpaw soon followed suit as he knew that he wanted his best friend by his side.

"If Shadowclan needs our help, I'm willing to step it up." Onewhisker mewed beaming with pride.

"Onewhisker is my friend and I will help him in the situation of need." Firestar mewed as he stepped forth by Onewhisker's side.

"I want to prove myself that I can help my clan out after many moons of travel." Brambleclaw mewed as he stepped forth.

"Shadowclan needs our help so I am coming." Squirrelpaw mewed. Tawnypelt and Littlefoot knew they had many cats helping them out and Littlefoot looked at Tawnypelt.

"Lead us the way to Shadowclan." Littlefoot mewed. Tawnypelt turned as she began running with the other cats running behind in suit. They knew they didn't have much time left.

The tractors were surrounding Shadowclan for some time now and scaring away all the prey. They soon arrived as the monsters were slowly approaching. They were mere feet away from Shadowclan camp. The cats soon arrived as they began to split up and rescue the cats.

"Crowpaw to the elders den, we'll sweep and clean out the Nursery." Brambleclaw mewed. Crowpaw took off to the elders den as the cats began to split up. Crowpaw nudged Runningnose out of his den as he stood inside the den as Littlefoot was rounding the warriors up when he noticed Crowpaw frozen in the spot.

"Crowpaw what are you doing?" Brambleclaw mewed.

"If I can't be with Feathertail, I am willing to join her." Crowpaw mewed as he closed his eyes. He was willing to let the monster crush him as Littlefoot and Judith soon turned and headed into the elders den and pulled Crowpaw out of there. The two cats hurried as they hauled Crowpaw. Onewhisker was pulling a kit out when a big oak tree was on the verge of falling over.

"Onewhisker look out." Firestar mewed as he shoved Onewhisker and the kit out of the way, the tree fell as Firestar collapsed. Squirrelpaw hurried back as she pulled Firestar out of the way. Bramblepaw pulled the last of the cats out Shadowclan camp, their camp was completely destroyed.

Crowpaw's eyes opened as he realized that he was being hauled by Littlefoot and Judith. Brambleclaw looked at him as he had some stern words for him.

"Crowpaw you should learn that it is best that you help live warriors instead of joining dead ones." Brambleclaw hissed at him. Crowpaw hissed back as he was very mad at him. Brambleclaw looked at Firestar who was getting up after the tree fell on him.

"What just happened?" Firestar asked. Squirrelpaw soon padded over.

"You were nearly crushed underneath a tree. Starclan hates you so they're willing to use trees on you." Squirrelpaw mewed. Crowpaw went off on his own as he knew he couldn't bare being with the other cats. Littlefoot padded off as he went to talk to Crowpaw. He knew Crowpaw was upset and he wanted to do something for his friend

"Is there something wrong Crowpaw?" Littlefoot asked curiously. Crowpaw sighed as he knew his friend was there to help him.

"Yes there is. It's like we're both hit with the loss of Feathertail and there is nothing neither of us can do about it. You've found happiness and joy with Judith and I've found nothing. No one to talk to or be there by my side, Feathertail was one of those cats that I found that satisfaction with and now she's gone. How do I patch this up?" Crowpaw mewed as he was explaining the loss as he was still not over it. Littlefoot wrapped his tail around the apprentice as he knew he had an answer.

"Maybe we should get you with another She-cat. That is how I met Judith and I got my happiness back." Littlefoot mewed as he curled his tail around Crowpaw. Crowpaw was beginning to cheer up a bit as he realized what the tom was talking about.

"Who is this other She-cat you're talking about?" Crowpaw asked as he was a little curious about what the tom was talking about.

"Remember on that journey you asked Squirrelpaw who she was talking to?" Littlefoot asked Crowpaw.

"Vaguely." Crowpaw responded as he didn't remember much from the trip itself since the bitter words of Mudclaw was still driven deep into his head.

"I was thinking about Squirrelpaw's sister after I ran into her and seeing how kind and thoughtful she is, I thought; maybe you and she would go good together." Littlefoot mewed. Crowpaw sadness soon turned to joy as he knew he could have another chance at this.

"What is her name?" Crowpaw asked curiously, he was getting excited over the fact that this wasn't his only chance.

"Leafpaw." Littlefoot responded. Soon the two cats padded away to settle down for the night. There was another long day ahead.

**[A/N]: And with that the LeafXCrow ship has begun to set sail. I wanted to get this out last night but it has been delayed to this morning so I hope you understand. I've been teasing this ship for a bit but I'm ready.**

**Also is Hawkfrost evil or is Ashfur exaggerating a bit? Let me know what you think as I try to implement it into the next chapter where all the old cats want to stay behind and die. That might sound cruel but it's what happens. I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheers.**


	19. Who comes and who stays

The night soon came as all the cats had decided to huddle around to see if there was anything left to do. All the sheltering clans were at sunning rocks as they were busy discussing what they should do. Many cats were still deciding so they came to the conclusion that they were going to stay for one more day. After that, it will be off for the cats knowing they couldn't stay there forever. Crowpaw soon padded up to Leafpaw as he was nervous about speaking with her but he sighed as he strolled up to her casually.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Crowpaw asked. Leafpaw turned as she was busy getting traveling herbs ready for all the cats to eat.

"No not really, you're more than welcome to help." Leafpaw mewed as she let Crowpaw join her as they began to get the traveling herbs together. Crowpaw knew he had to keep her interest otherwise she'll walk out on him.

"So why did you decide to be a medicine cat?" Crowpaw opened as he was curious.

"I wanted to be a warrior with my clan but Cinderpelt said she needed a cat to be her replacement in case she was to die soon." Leafpaw responded as she soon sets the herbs aside. Crowpaw soon asked another question wondering if Leafpaw would give him her fullest attention.

"You know Littlefoot?" Crowpaw asked about the Riverclan warrior. Leafpaw pondered for a moment as she soon responded back to him.

"Not really, I only met him a day or two ago. He's always there for his clan from what I heard I mean you must know him more than me, he went with you to go find Midnight at the Sun drown place. I heard he saved you, Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw on multiple occasions and I do admire him and Feathertail going back for you before Feathertail died." Leafpaw responded. "He was pretty hit by her death since they were so close even as an apprentice he would always stick around her and Mistyfoot as they patrolled the river looking for the fish. He soon wandered into a cage that trapped me and we ended up trapped together." Crowpaw soon thought about Feathertail as he began to reflect back during all the time the three of them spent together. He soon was sorting the herbs when he had another question.

"What do you think of Judith?" Crowpaw asked. Leafpaw began to think again as she soon responded back to him.

"She's somewhat like a kit. Leopardstar really likes her optimism even if she's a bit naïve. She's often seen playing with the kits and she's good company being around. Don't expect her to tell the story about her family since I find it a bit saddening since she was pretty much abandoned." Leafpaw mewed to Crowpaw as Crowpaw began thinking again. He soon turned as he had a question to ask.

"Want me to spend the night with you?" Crowpaw offered as he wanted to spend time with this very sweet she-cat.

"Sure you can. You must be emotionally exhausted." Leafpaw mewed before she licked Crowpaw on the cheek. Crowpaw smiled awkwardly as he soon settled down into Leafpaw's soft fur. "When we get to the new territory, we'll lay under the stars and I'll show you the great Starclan cats that roamed the skies."

"Sure you can." Crowpaw mewed as they fell asleep together; they felt secure together once more.

The sun had rose as the polluted creek had finally dried up. The other cats made plans to follow the sun when it started to set. Firestar soon ordered the last of the hunting patrols to be organized as they were ready to leave. Blackstar decided to send patrols of his own as he went to gather the prey to the north as well as scout out a traveling route over the moor. Cody stood out of Sunning rocks as she was ready to decide her own future. Leafpaw came up to her.

"Have you decided on what you want to do?" Leafpaw asked Cody as Cody looked at her.

"I'm going back to my Twolegs; the clans are no place for me. I surely enjoyed spending the time with you and your clan. Maybe we'll see each other again." Cody mewed as she was mewing a somber farewell to Leafpaw. Leafpaw looked at her as she was wondering if Cody was serious. She sighed as she accepted what her intentions were as she started on the journey back.

"Farewell Cody." Leafpaw mewed as she watched her go. She soon turned to Firestar who was looking at Mudfur who was becoming worse by the day.

"How is he?" Firestar asked as he was still curious about the condition of Mudfur Mothwing padded over with Cinderpelt as they were trying to take care of Mudfur.

"We got some bad news but we don't want to tell you yet." Cinderpelt mewed as she knew that now was not the right time. She soon turned back to Mudfur. "It's clear he won't last much longer."

"Okay." Firestar mewed as he turned to the elders as well as Judith as Leafpaw knew she had to convince them to go with them. "Where's Cody?" Leafpaw turned as he responded.

"Cody left just moments ago, she said the clans weren't her thing and she misses her twolegs. She told me that Princess would most likely miss you and Cloudtail." Leafpaw mewed. "And we should convince the elders to move out." Soon a monster pulled though with a family and a second larger monster as it was carrying supplies. Princess was in the monster as she knocked on the glass. Firestar looked at her as a Twoleg opened the window and decided as Princess hopped out.

"Princess, hey what's up?" Firestar mewed as he was wondering what Princess was doing out here.

"My Housefolk had decided to move out of here, they say the place has gotten too crowded and too filthy." Princess mewed as she was telling them that her twolegs had decided to move out seeing how they didn't like it here.

"So where are you going?" Firestar asked as he wondered where Princess was going.

"My Housefolk decided to move to this huge lake just over the mountains and they plan on sailing their boats through the lake." Princess mewed as she was telling where she was heading. "Also our dad Jake had unfortunately been put to rest." Tallstar was listening as his ears drooped in sorrow. He knew the friend he had for so long was no longer going to be in contact with him even if they do leave.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Firestar mewed as the twoleg soon scooped Princess back up carrying her back into the car.

"I need to go, good luck to you and Cloudtail." Princess mewed as she was being taken back. The twoleg monsters soon took off as they drove off. Firestar knew he was going to miss his dad Jake who told him and his sibling's stories of the clan cats and his friend Tallstar of Windclan. Tallstar padded over.

"I heard that my friend had passed away." Tallstar's elderly voice mewed as he was talking about Jake.

"Your friend was also my father." Firestar mewed as he told Tallstar. Soon Leafpaw came back to him as she spoke to him.

"I need some help to try to convince these elders to come. Judith seems very excited to come with us but the elders feel like they have no purpose." Leafpaw mewed. Firestar got up as he padded over to the elders.

"So why don't you think you're going?" Firestar asked the cats.

"I am nearly blind and I feel like I will have a hard time trying to find my way to the new territory and my eyes hurt." Longtail mewed as Frostfur stepped forward.

"We are too old to go on this long journey so we can't go very far very fast." Frostfur mewed as her voice croaked. Firestar looked at the cats as they were concerned that they were crazy that they were going to stay behind.

"Longtail you might still have some strength in you so if we can have a cat to guide you there, would you come?" Firestar asked as he wondered Longtail was going to come. Longtail pondered for a moment as he decided to come to a conclusion.

"Now that I've been spoken to, I will come." Longtail smiled as he padded to Firestar. Soon the other cats soon turned as it was Mistyfoot as she was deciding who was coming, even most of the elders that were deciding to go but she had some bitter news.

"Loudbelly and Shadepelt have decided to stay behind, they too are too old." Mistyfoot mewed as Mothwing padded out with Cinderpelt.

"There's nothing more that we can do for him. Mudfur is dying." Mothwing mewed as they could do nothing more for Mudfur.

"So it is decided that the elders that want to stay behind will watch over Mudfur and keep watch over the dying cat. If you can try to hunt, then do your best." Firestar announced saying that the cats that have decided to say would be looking over Mudfur. "We only got a couple more moments left so make your final preparations because the traveling herbs are being passed out to you."

The Traveling herbs were being passed out as a tawny colored rogue decided to come back. It was Sasha and she had something to say.

"What is that you want?" Leopardstar mewed annoyed. Sasha padded over as she had something to say.

"I want my kits back." Sasha demanded as she looked at Mothwing and Hawkfrost.

"Well you're not going to get them back that easily." Leopardstar mewed to Sasha as her kits stepped forward.

"I am comfortable being in Riverclan." Mothwing admitted as she didn't want to go back.

"Riverclan needs our fullest attention since we are getting ready to leave." Hawkfrost mewed. Sasha knew she had to think of something quickly to convince them but she blurts out the worst thing possible.

"Listen if Tigerstar was still alive he'll come and kick your tails with me you know your father would want to get you to come with you with me." Sasha shouted at her kits. All the cats gasped as they soon realized that Tigerstar was Hawkfrost's and Mothwing's father. Unfortunately all this accomplished was summoning his ghost. The cats gathered as they hissed at her.

"You know they won't leave with you no matter how much you convince them." Leopardstar hissed as the cats soon chased Sasha from the area. They soon knew they had to leave but where do they go. Squirrelpaw looked out to see the sun as she knew they were to follow the setting sun.

"All cats follow me." Squirrelpaw mewed as the cats began to follow her. Littlefoot made sure to stay in the rear to make sure the stragglers kept up and he saw Frostfur trying to follow them along with the rest of the elders.

"Wait I've changed my mind, I'm still loyal to the cats, the others would want to follow until they can reach a safe spot." Frostfur mewed.

"Well we're on our way so I'll help you along." Littlefoot mewed nudging the elders along, Mudfur was struggling to keep up as the cats were moving along. They continue along the path as they knew they had to get out of there fast as they could.

The sun began to set as the cats arrived at the barn as they knew they had to rest before they kept going. Ravenpaw and Barley padded out to greet the cats as they were all exhausted.

"Oh you seem half starved and we didn't expect you to all come." Ravenpaw mewed surprised as he was looking at all the cats as they took them in to give them some shelter.

"There are plenty of rats waiting for you to eat." Barley mewed as the cats settled down to rest. Soon all the cats were eating their fill in rats like they haven't eaten a thing in moons but they knew they couldn't stay here forever.

"So where's Graystripe?" Ravenpaw asked Firestar as he was wondering where he went.

"He was captured by the Twolegs while trying to save the rest of us." Firestar mewed about it. Ravenpaw felt hurt by it as their friend was gone.

"Will it be certain that he will find his way back to the clans?" Ravenpaw asked curiously as he wanted to make sure he was able to escape.

"It is uncertain that he will but I hope he does." Firestar mewed. The cats were busy downing themselves in rats especially the queens. "All cats we leave for the high stones then the lake at first light. Rest up." Firestar soon went to the hay nest as she began to go to sleep. Squirrelpaw began to look up in the sky as she was looking for a sign from Starclan as a sign was soon spotted as Midnight's words soon came to her.

"Starclan sucks." Midnight's words came to her. They knew they needed a cat to lead the way so Squirrelpaw knew the survivors of the journey could lead them. Squirrelpaw looked at the air monster that was leaving the trail that was leaving the sign for them. She knew they had to lead them the way.

**[A/N]: We can still try to hit our goal and sorry if nothing interesting happened since it was mainly Leafpaw X Crowpaw ship. Plus it was deciding whether the cats wanted to stay or go with our cats. So bye bye to several more cats possibly. Dappletail died from the poisoned rabbit and the cats are now underway. Keep watch for the next chapter.**


	20. Over the mountains to the new lake

The cats soon knew they had to keep going if they were going to reach their goal. As the sun rose the next morning, the cats soon began to wake up and gather their strength for the journey ahead. Most of the elders decided to stay with Ravenpaw to bury Mudfur who died peacefully in his sleep. The cats were busy stretching their legs as they were prepared to head for Mothermouth to get information on where they want to go from Starclan. The clan leaders and medicine cats entered as all the cats were standing there waiting. The cats soon touched noses with the crystal for one last time as they were getting a sign from Starclan about the journey ahead.

"The light from a falling star would show that a dying cat will lead the way to the new home of the lake." The starclan cat announced as it gave them very vague information about what it meant. The cats turned to Tallstar who was coughing from his age. They knew he would lead the way. Soon the cats exited the cave as they knew where they had to go. They decided to set off for the mountains as a Silver cat bounded over the mountains showing them the way. It was Feathertail.

The journey over the mountains was becoming hard as the storm was starting to set in. The cats that stayed there in the withering forest had caused some time to go by and now the early frost was beginning to set in, this meant the mountains were even more hazardous. The traveling cats were looking around as the cats were setting through the mountains. Littlefoot made sure to scout ahead with Crowpaw and Leafpaw as the snow was setting deep into them. They were climbing up a very hazardous section of the cliff. Smokepaw was walking very close to the edge of a cliff that lad into a very deep gorge below. Russetfur noticed this as she darted tried to grab him but soon the ground gave away as he began to fall. Russetfur grabbed his paws trying to make sure he didn't fall in. Brambleclaw rushed over as Russetfur couldn't hold Smokepaw.

"Hey come on we need to get going!" Brambleclaw warned her as he bit into her scruff but Smokepaw continued to slip as she desperately tried to hold on. Brambleclaw knew they would all fall in, he knew he had to make a sacrifice. "Russetfur let go of him."

"Are you out of your mind?" Russetfur hissed desperate trying to hold on to the apprentice.

"Either that or we all fall in, I decide our future." Brambleclaw hissed to her as he yanked her off the apprentice, Smokepaw soon fell deep into the pit as he wailed down. He soon splat at the bottom of the gorge with a deafening screech before it fell into silence, they could do nothing more for the apprentice. They decided to move on.

The storm continued to get worse as the cats continued to push on. Soon a hawk with black feathers took off in the blinding storm. The queens were doing their best to shield the kits from the snow but one of the kits was lost in the blinding storm. Tallpoppy was looking desperately for Marshkit when a howling cry came as the hawk was off with one of her kits. Brackenfur wasn't too far as he soon ran despite the snow going straight into his eyes. He leaped up and soon bit the hawk on one of its wings. The hawk dropped the kit as Tallpoppy caught it and the Hawk flew away as Brackenfur landed in the snow.

"Nice job Cardboardfur." Brambleclaw mewed as Tallpoppy looked over Marshkit for any signs of injury. Brackenfur remained unamused. The cats knew they had to keep going if they were going to reach any form of shelter.

Soon the cats came to the cave where the tribe was staying at; they knew that it would make some great shelter from the storm. Brook appeared from the white.

"Stormfur you're back and are these your friends?" Brook asked as she was staring at a few dozen cats.

"Yes they are, we've left the forest since the twolegs had moved in and we need shelter from the blizzard." Stormfur mewed as he was shivering. Brook pondered for a moment as she thought about it before responding.

"We're still being terrorized by a second Sharptooth as we don't have the silver cat. You're free to stay." Brook mewed as she invited them all in.

The cats entered the cave as the tribe cats weren't expecting this many cats as they were waiting on them. They had made a stone monument in the spot where Feathertail was buried as the cats soon began to gather around it. They were there to pay their respects for the fallen cat that saved them.

"What are you talking about? Sharptooth's dead. We killed him using Feathertail." Stormfur hissed as he was in denial about the fact that they had already killed him. Brook knew that she had to explain that they managed to kill one when they were really two.

"Stormfur I can explain so listen to me. When we were telling you this when you first came there was a monster that was named Sharptooth, we didn't tell you that there were two of them that were attacking us. Feathertail killed one of them but the other one is still attacking us. So the tribe begs for you to kill the remaining Sharptooth to get the curse rid of us. We can't do this alone." Brook was explaining this as she knew the tribe couldn't kill the other one alone but she knew she had to trust Stormfur in this. Stormfur turned as he looked at her.

"If it means I can be with you, then I will. I have some friends of mine that will help me kill the monster for us." Stormfur soon padded away as he went to gather his friends as he went to speak to them.

Littlefoot and Judith soon came across the monument that was placed in honor of Feathertail. The cats looked over as they were curious about it. Judith looked at the stone monument that looked like Feathertail as she was confused about it.

"Our concrete angel. Yep yep yep!" Judith mewed excitedly as she looked at Feathertail. Littlefoot spun around as he scolded her.

"You shouldn't disrespect Feathertail like that. She saved all of us from Sharptooth before I got the chance of meeting you." Littlefoot was trying to teach her to respect the fallen cats. Judith looked away as she didn't really know what respect really meant for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know why Feathertail was so important to you, I've never met her." Judith apologized as she didn't want her friend to argue with her.

"I understand, you still have a lot to learn." Littlefoot mewed reassuring her that he wasn't there to argue against the she-cat. "Have a little courtesy for those that have come before us." Stormfur soon padded over as he was ready to gather the cats up to see who was willing to kill off Sharptooth for a second time.

"I need your help since there is a second sharptooth we need to kill. I need all the help I can get." Stormfur mewed as he laid out the situation for all of the cats. Littlefoot thought about it for a moment as he soon turned and responded.

"Sure we can, and Judith would like to help out too." Littlefoot mewed as he didn't want to deny his friend. Judith was confused as she was going to help.

"Squirrelpaw is going to help out too and we should get Crowpaw too." Stormfur mewed he padded away.

"Crowpaw this gap between the cliffs is very far you think we'll make it?" Leafpaw mewed as she was with the apprentice. Crowpaw breathed down Leafpaw's neck, Leafpaw liked it. Leafpaw ran as she jumped the gap landing on the other side. Crowpaw soon ran and he leaped onto the other side.

"See I told you it wasn't that far." Crowpaw mewed. He soon padded to where Tallstar was as he was waiting for Crowpaw.

"Crowpaw step forward." Tallstar mewed as he stepped forward. "Since you have decided to go on the journey with the seven cats, I will allow you to choose your warrior name if you want to honor a cat. Now do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do. And I would like to name myself after the fallen Riverclan warrior Feathertail. She practically showed me how to be a much more respectful cat as my friends did as well." Crowpaw mewed.

"In honor of Starclan your new warrior name will be Crowfeathertail in honor of Feathertail." Tallstar mewed as Leafpaw watched, she still felt sorry for the cat when Stormfur padded up as he was looking for cats to fight.

"Are you two willing to fight off Sharptooth?" Stormfur mewed.

"I just became a warrior and I would like to complete my vigil." Crowfeather mewed as he denied the offer. Leafpaw stepped up to him.

"I will help." Soon the five cats took off as they went looking for Sharptooth.

They soon came to a frozen puddle with a deep section of a frozen pond. Littlefoot went out as he scouted around. He saw the second Sharptooth climbing the hill as he was looking for shelter as Littlefoot began to plan out.

"In order to lure the Sharptooth over we have to drown him in the deep end of the pond, with enough weight on it, it can't swim. I will decide when it is right that we get to push the boulder onto him. Stormfur, Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw would push the rock right on top of him on my mark. But first we need bait." Littlefoot mewed as he knew that freshkill wasn't going to lure the beast.

"Who do you think should be the bait?" Judith asked curiously as she was curious to find out who was it going to be. Stormfur's head turned to Judith followed by Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw and finally Littlefoot.

Judith entered the cave as the Sharptooth was looking around. Judith was nervous as she was right by the monster. Her body quivered as she was looking straight at the monster. She squeaked as it echoed through the cave. She didn't get the monster's attention. She soon peeked as it turned. She soon screeched as it chased her, she soon exited the cave with Sharptooth right behind. She soon skidded on the ice as the monster was soon behind her.

Littlefoot was watching as the cats were waiting on her. He spotted Judith as she was running for her life as the Sharptooth followed her. He was waiting for the perfect moment. Soon he tossed a rock hitting the Sharptooth on the nose. He soon turned to the other cats.

"NOW!" Littlefoot shouted as the other cats began to push the rock. The rock was barely budging as the cats were desperate to get it over. The cats knew they had to get the rock onto Sharptooth in order to drown it.

Judith was still skidding on the ice as she was in peril. Sharptooth tried to snap at her as Littlefoot was looking on. He knew he had to do some to get the monster's attention away from Judith so she can get to safety. He soon leaped down and sliced his claws across the side of the monster as Judith scampered across the ice to get to safety. Soon Sharptooth's attention was on him as Judith began to try to push the rock but it was no good. Littlefoot soon charged at Sharptooth as he leaped onto the side slicing his claws deep into the front leg of the monster. Soon the cats were getting nowhere when they heard a yowl coming. It was Crowfeather as he charged forth as he soon slammed into the rock hard sending the rock down into the lake. The rock hit Sharptooth as it soon broke the water causing the monster to plunge into the icy abyss below. Littlefoot leaped off of the monster as Sharptooth bit into his leg dragging Littlefoot down with him. The other cats looked up as they soon saw the mountain lion drown but there was no sign of the other cat.

"Littlefoot?" Judith began to sniff wondering where he was, he wasn't surfacing as the cats began to cry thinking he drowned along with the monster.

"You were a good friend. You've done so much for me for the past moon I will always remember you and Feathertail." Crowfeather whimpered. He knew he lost the two cats that helped him a lot during the journey to getting there. Leafpaw was also crying seeing the cat she didn't know for so long in a blink of an eye gone.

"My dreams of being the best Riverclan warrior are now unfulfilled. I will miss you." Judith wailed as the cats turned and began to walk away. Stormfur and Squirrelpaw were also shedding tears as they saw the cat that helped them so much was dead. They soon got out from the lake as Littlefoot began to resurface. He was panting and drenched in the cold water. He pulled himself onto the ice as he was gasping for air.

"Go on without me I don't think I can take another step." Littlefoot panted. Judith turned to see that it was him. She excitedly ran over to him as she soon hauled him onto her back.

"A good warrior never leaves a stricken cat behind no matter how brave he is. Yep yep yep yep yep yep!" Judith smiled as she began to carry him. Soon the message was brought that both monsters were dead and the cats could celebrate.

Due to the snow, they decided to stay another day as Stormfur soon lead Squirrelpaw off into the woods alone so he can speak with her. He was making the hardest decision of his life.

"Squirrelpaw I know this might be hard I'm staying with the tribe." Stormfur began. Squirrelpaw was confused as she had to ask.

"Why?" Stormfur began to think of an answer as he was looking at the apprentice. He soon thought about it as he was ready to speak to her.

"I've decided to stay with the tribe because I get to spend time with Brook and I could also be close to Feathertail that she died right where she killed the first sharptooth. I think that should be reasonable enough." Brambleclaw was listening in on this as he soon padded forth looking at the two cats.

"So you've decided to stay with the tribe because not only can you be your new friends but you can also be close to your sister's corpse." Brambleclaw began. Stormfur turned to him as he responded.

"Riverclan has great warriors; Judith could make a good replacement, who knows." Stormfur mewed as he continued. "It must be aw hard choice but I've decided what I wanted to do with my future. Riverclan can still be safe without me and I wish you all good luck." Squirrelpaw darted over to Bramblecaw as she made one promise with him.

"I wish to remain loyal to all the cats of Thunderclan no matter what happens to all of us." Squirrelpaw swore her promise to Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw understood what she had meant as he knew he had to tell Firestar. He soon turned back as he went to go tell the clans. When he got there he immediately spoke with all the leaders.

"Stormfur has decided to stay behind as he wanted to stay with the tribe. It's clear we might have to continue on without him. He might come and visit us one day to tell us his experience with the tribe." Brambleclaw mewed to the leaders who were getting ready to continue on through the mountains. Firestar soon turned to Stoneteller as he mewed to him.

"Thank you, you've shown my clan more kindness than what the forest had to offer for the past few moons." Firestar turned as he stared at Stoneteller as he mewed out the words. Soo the cats knew they had to turn as they were soon on their way again the next morning.

That morning had arrived as the cats were soon on their way through the mountains. Littlefoot was taking the lead as the snow was no longer as dangerous as before. They soon began heading down the mountains as Litttlefoot looked up into the clouds; he knew that this trip was a lot harder than normal. Stormfur wasn't with them and they knew he was going to stay behind. Soon the clouds began to take shape.

"Why does it have to be so hard? I tried everything and we are getting nowhere. We still haven't found the lake." Littlefoot muttered as he realized they were getting nowhere in these mountains, it was impossible to find the paradise they wanted to get to for so long. Soon the clouds began to form into the shape of the Feathertail as he looked up.

"Littlefoot? Littlefoot." Feathertail's alluring voice tried to get the big warrior to listen to her.

"Feathertail!" Littlefoot called out. Soon the clouds began to fade from their shape as they began to drift off into the sky. "Don't go Feathertail! Don't go!" He soon began to chase after the clouds thinking that Feathertail was leaving on him. He soon came through a small cave which was a tunnel as he soon ran into some water and below him was nothing that he can see as the clouds limited his visibility. Soon what looked like Feathertail's paw swept some of the clouds aside as the sun began to shine through. Soon the shadows began to leave as it soon revealed itself to the cats. The shadows revealed a valley that was snaking with rivers, vast forests lay all over with mountains guarding as the walls. And in the center of it all was a gigantic lake. The cat looked in astonishment as he realized he found what Midnight was talking about all that time before. Littlefoot could barely contain his excitement as he realized the lake was right there and all for them. "Crowfeather! Judith! Squirrelpaw! Leafpaw! Everyone come quick!" Littlefoot shouted as he found what appeared to be their new home. The cats came scrambling when they heard the yowls from the cats as they hurried over excitedly. Judith looked out as she was excited that he found the very place that the clans were going to call home.

"Littlefoot you found it! Yep yep yep!" Judith squealed with excitement as the long journey the cats had gone through was completed as they can rejoice with excitement.

"We did it! We did it together!" Littlefoot shouted as Firestar bounded over wondering what the Riverclan warrior was shouting about.

"What are you shouting about?" Firestar asked as he looked over at the new lake. The place was untouched by the twolegs as the waters were smooth and clear as the sun reflected down onto the lake. "This must be the lake Starclan was talking about and they even followed us here." Leopardstar soon bounded over with the rest of her clan.

"Even if not all of us make it in the end, we still got where we needed to go." Leopardstar mewed as she saw how vast this new territory was. Soon she wondered on who was the cat who found this lake. "Who found this territory?"

"It was Littlefoot, he wandered over and found the lake." Judith mewed in her innocent manner. Leopardstar turned to him as he had something to say.

"It was Feathtertail, I followed her through the clouds as she showed me the lake." Littlefoot admitted as he was the one who listened to her words. Leopardstar smiled as the rest of the cats soon gathered.

"Whoever it was, all I got to say is that I am proud of you, you've definitely came a long way when Feathertail found you as a weak kit when she was an apprentice to a strong and honest warrior. When we get settled in to this new territory, I think you deserve an apprentice of your own to train." Leopardstar mewed seeing how one of her cats has grown up and evolved but the tom had one request for the leader.

"If I get an apprentice, can Judith be the apprentice I will train?" Littlefoot requested seeing how he had grown attached to the big eyed she-cat. Leopardstar looked at her as she was ready to ask the young she-cat.

"Judith, I am willing to ask, will you join Riverclan?" Leopardstar asked as she was willing to take her in.

"Oh yes yes yes!" Judith smiled as her tail stuck up with pride. Leopardstar knew the she-cat had potential as they all began the journey down the mountains and into the new territory, the future for the cats looked brighter than ever and it will stay that way for many moons.

**[A/N]: Sorry this took so long to do but this was originally going to be three chapters but I've decided to condense it down to just one. I took a long break from this but I wanted to get this done. This will be the last chapter of the story and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did and I feel relatively bored with the story since I got out so many chapters in a relatively short period of time then took a long cool down and then began making this one in the meantime.**

**I got a few questions for those that have read the story:**

**Did you enjoy the story? If you did, what was your favorite chapter out of all of this and why?**

**Would Judith make a good Riverclan warrior? What should her Warrior name be and why you chose that name.**

**Did I write the characters to be too sympathetic, too harsh, or are they fine the way they were? I am looking for feedback to write better characters.**

**And as always don't forget to review, follow and favorite if you want to see more stories in the future. Cheers my fellow reader and don't forget to debate your opinions.**


End file.
